


Kiseki no Godai: The Legend of Five Warriors

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Epic Battles, Friendship, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Saving the World, Weapons, Witchcraft
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang pendeta bernama Tetsuya Kuroko yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya karena gurunya dibunuh oleh para Assassin. Setelah diselamatkan oleh 5 pahlawan legendaris, "Kiseki no Godai" Kuroko memulai petualangan seru dengan mereka untuk menghadapi para Assassin. AU. Rated T for Violence and Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Violence, Blood dsb

Summary: Fanfic yang menceritakan tentang Tetsuya Kuroko-kun, sang pendeta yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada para pembunuh (Assassin), karena gurunya dibunuh oleh mereka. Setelah diselamatkan oleh 5 pahlawan legendaris "Kiseki no Godai", Tetsuya-kun memulai petualangan seru dengan mereka untuk menghadapi para Assassin.

*Pengenalan Tokoh dan Prolog*

Tetsuya Kuroko = Seorang pendeta muda yang ingin membalaskan dendam gurunya, orang yang mengadopsinya sejak kecil dan menjadikannya sebagai anak angkat. Kuroko sangat ingin menjadi kepala pendeta karena ingin menggantikan gurunya. Dia memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan rekannya, telekinesis, telepati dan menyemangati rekan-rekannya dengan berdoa. Dia memiliki peliharaan bernama Nigou, seekor serigala yang juga teman satu-satunya sebelum bertemu dengan 'Kiseki no Godai'.

Seijuuro Akashi = "The Red Fire Warrior". Pemimpin dari 'Kiseki no Godai'. Kekuatannya api dan dia menggunakan busur dan panah sebagai senjatanya. Dia memiliki peliharaan bernama Pisuke, burung Phoenix (Houou) yang selalu bersamanya. Dia sering disebut ksatria yang paling ditakuti oleh musuh-musuhnya karena sifatnya yang kejam dan tanpa ampun. Jurus andalannya adalah Flame Phoenix Arrow dan Red Fire Inferno.

Daiki Aomine = "The Blue Water Warrior". Kekuatannya air dan senjatanya trisula. Trisulanya bisa memanggil Naga Laut (Mizuchi). Dia sering disebut ksatria yang tidak mudah dikalahkan karena kekuatannya yang besar. Jurus andalannya adalah Water Dragon Strike, Berserk Wave dan Blue Water Tornado.

Shintaro Midorima = "The Green Earth Warrior". Kekuatannya tanah dan senjatanya pedang (katana). Dia tidak hanya mengendalikan tanah, dia juga bisa memanipulasi tumbuhan. Dia memiliki kemampuan meramal atau memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Jurus andalannya adalah Great Earthquake dan Green Wood Sprout.

Ryouta Kise = "The Yellow Wind Warrior". Kekuatannya angin dan senjatanya pedang kembar. Dia juga memiliki teknik meng-copy lawan dan kemampuan terbang. Jurus andalannya adalah Typhoon Slash dan Yellow Wind Storm.

Atsushi Murasakibara = "The Purple Sky/Heaven Warrior". Kekuatannya langit dan menggunakan kapak sebagai senjatanya. Dia sering disebut ksatria terkuat di antara 'Kiseki no Godai'. Dia juga bisa berubah jadi raksasa lebih dari 2 meter. Jurus andalannya adalah Heaven Punishment, Starlight Shower dan Purple Sky Thunder.

Dahulu kala, ada dunia paralel dimana manusia dan makhluk yang tak lazim hidup berdampingan. Dunia itu begitu damai, tanpa ada perang, tanpa ada pembunuhan dan tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Namun, suatu ketika kejahatan bermunculan di dunia itu, sehingga memakan banyak korban, terutama wanita dan anak-anak yang tak bersalah. Sehingga dunia yang awalnya tenang dan damai ibarat surga, menjadi dunia yang penuh dengan pembunuhan dan pertumpahan darah. Mereka adalah para Assassin (Pembunuh) yang dengan kejam membunuh semua orang tanpa ampunan dari mereka. Sungguh keji. Manusia yang tak bersalah berhasil dicabut nyawanya oleh mereka.

Tapi, ada seorang pahlawan yang sukses melawan kebatilan dan kejahatan yang merajalela di dunia tersebut. Mereka adalah "Kiseki no Godai", Ksatria yang terdiri dari 5 orang yang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural, yaitu api, air, tanah, angin dan langit. Mereka hanya muncul pada saat kejahatan melanda. Mereka berhasil menaklukkan para Assassin karena kekuatan mereka yang hebat. Hingga banyak manusia baik yang kagum dan menghormati mereka. Wanita dan gadis remaja banyak yang menyukai mereka dan ingin menjadi kekasih mereka. Pria pun banyak yang ingin menjadi seperti mereka.

Namun, pahlawan itu sangat misterius, bahkan sedikit sekali yang tahu tentang keberadaan mereka. Sampai para Assassin ingin mengincar dan membunuh mereka. Namun "Kiseki no Godai" sukses menghindari kejaran mereka.

Hmm... Seperti apakah "Kiseki no Godai"? Sehingga banyak orang yang kagum dan banyak penjahat yang ingin membasminya? Nah, dari sinilah cerita tentang mereka akan segera dimulai...

To be continued

Ah, ceritanya gimana? Bagus, gak? Kalau bagus, kulanjutkan...

Baru pertama kalinya aku membuat Fanfic bergenre Fantasy. Aku membuatnya berdasarkan mitologi Jepang, Norwegia dan Romawi. Aku harap kalian suka. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan... :3

Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya. Bye! ^^)/


	2. Dendam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di sini mengisahkan tentang bagaimana Tetsuya-kun bertemu dengan 5 pahlawan tersebut. Sekaligus menceritakan gimana gurunya (Master) bisa dibunuh oleh para Assassin. Setelah kematian gurunya, Tetsuya-kun berjanji akan membalaskan dendamnya. Sorry, bad summary... :'3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Violence, Blood dsb

Summary: Di sini mengisahkan tentang bagaimana Tetsuya-kun bertemu dengan 5 pahlawan tersebut. Sekaligus menceritakan gimana gurunya (Master) bisa dibunuh oleh para Assassin. Setelah kematian gurunya, Tetsuya-kun berjanji akan membalaskan dendamnya. Sorry, bad summary... :'3

Bab 1

*Dendam*

Di sebuah hutan pada malam hari...

Suasana hutan itu begitu tenang, tapi terlihat gelap dan seram karena sudah malam. Bulan di langit memancarkan sinarnya dengan terang hingga suasana kengerian di hutan itu mulai menurun. Ditemani dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip turut mengubah hutan itu menjadi pemandangan yang memanjakan mata.

Buk! Duaaak! Jleb!

Terdengar suara ribut yang merobek-robek ketenangan di hutan itu. Burung-burung yang bersembunyi di pohon pun terbang karena terkejut mendengar suara yang mengganggu istirahat mereka hingga mereka mencari tempat yang aman.

"Ampunilah aku! Kumohon. Jangan bunuh aku!" teriak seseorang yang ketakutan menatap sosok ksatria berbaju zirah ruby yang menghunuskan pedangnya. "Biarkanlah aku hidup! Aku takkan mau membunuh orang lagi. Aku mohon!" pintanya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Sosok itu menyeringai. Matanya yang sebelah kiri-kanan berbeda warna itu menatap tajam ke orang itu.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini kau sudah membunuh semua orang yang tak bersalah. Jadi, apa hukumannya, huh?" tanyanya, tangannya masih mengacungkan pedang ke arah orang itu yang ternyata seorang Assassin (pembunuh). "Jumlah korbannya sudah genap 100 orang dan itu semua ada di tangan kamu..."

"Menurutku, bunuh saja dia-ssu. Dia harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal," kata sosok ksatria berbaju zirah topaz.

"Aku mohon, jangan!" seru Assassin itu. "Berilah aku kesempatan hidup sekali lagi!"

"Orang sepertimu tak pantas untuk mendapatkan ampunan dan kesempatan hidup dari kami nanodayo," sahut sosok ksatria berbaju zirah emerald.

"Ara, ara... Terlihat jelas di wajahmu, kamu berusaha menipu kami," celetuk sosok ksatria raksasa berbaju zirah amethyst, kemudian melahap sebuah snack. "Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkanmu kalau kau ngomong begitu. Tapi, sudah kebagian sama Aka-chin, sih. Nyam..." sambungnya di sela-sela kunyahan.

Sosok ksatria berpakaian zirah sapphire itu hanya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyeringai. "Kamu pikir kau bisa membodohi kami?" Lalu, dia menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang memunggunginya. "Akashi... Bunuh saja dia. Jangan diberi ampun."

Sosok bernama Akashi itu menatap keempat rekannya. Lalu, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Assassin yang ada di hadapannya. Tubuh Assassin itu gemetaran dan keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya diselimuti rasa takut yang amat sangat. Menghadapi kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

"Fufufu... Aku ini absolut. Utang nyawa harus dibayar nyawa. Jadi, kau harus membayar semua orang yang sudah tewas dibunuh olehmu dengan nyawamu sendiri..." Kemudian, dia bersiap menghunjamkan pedangnya ke Assassin itu. "Kau harus mati!" serunya.

"Kumohon, jangan-"

Jleb!

"AAAAARGH!"

Darah segar muncrat keluar dari mulutnya dan dadanya. Akashi menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke arah jantung Assassin itu. Dia tewas seketika.

"Rasakan itu, penjahat! Jiwamu akan terperangkap selamanya di neraka-ssu," timpal sosok ksatria kuning.

Akashi membersihkan darah yang mengotori pedangnya. "Sekarang, pemimpinnya berhasil kita bunuh. Namun, bukan berarti kita bersantai saja. Tetapkan kewaspadaan kalian," ujarnya. "Ingat, perintahku ini mutlak. Kalau kalian tidak mematuhinya, maka..." Dia mengacungkan pedangnya ke keempat rekannya. "Kalian akan bernasib sama seperti Assassin itu..." Dia tersenyum mengerikan hingga membuat rekan-rekannya ketakutan.

"Ba, baik, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin..." kata mereka serempak.

"Baguslah. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini," ajak Akashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Keempat rekannya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, pertarungan ini membuatku lapar..." gumam sosok raksasa itu.

"Masih lapar saja-ssu? Padahal kamu sudah banyak makan snack selama pertarungan melawan Assassin tadi."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di suatu daerah yang dekat dengan bukit, berdirilah sebuah kota bernama Rosaria. Kota itu begitu sederhana, tapi aman dan tenteram. Banyak manusia yang berkeliaran di sana. Antara lain pria, wanita, tua, muda, orang dewasa bahkan anak-anak. Kereta kuda pun juga turut menyemarakkan suasana kota itu.

Di puncak bukit kota Rosaria, ada sebuah gereja berdiri dengan megahnya. Gereja itu sangat indah. Bangunannya bercat biru muda dan atapnya berwarna biru gelap. Di depan pintu masuk, ada dua pilar menopang kuat atap gereja itu. Pintunya terbuat dari kayu eboni yang berwarna kehitaman. Ada beberapa jendela putih yang elegan menghiasi dindingnya. Ada juga 3 jendela berkaca mozaik warna-warni seperti pelangi yang di depan atas gereja, di antaranya ada satu jendela yang paling besar.

Di dalam gereja, terdengar suara yang begitu merdu. Itu adalah nyanyian paduan suara, diiringi oleh dirigen di depannya dan musik yang berasal dari bunyi piano dan biola. Para pendeta berdiri seraya membacakan sebuah kitab di tangan mereka dengan khusyuk. Di antara para pendeta, ada seorang pendeta muda bernama Tetsuya Kuroko. Pendeta itu mendengarkan nyanyian yang menyiram kalbu itu seraya membaca sebuah kitab.

Semilir angin meniupkan rambut pendeta itu yang berwarna biru langit. Matanya terpejam, mendengarkan alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh paduan suara itu. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit membacakan kitab yang dipegangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, para pendeta sudah selesai beribadah. Mereka beristirahat sembari berbincang-bincang.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga! Urat nadiku sudah mau putus karena kebanyakan bicara," kata salah seorang pendeta yang sudah selesai minum air yang disediakan.

"Tuh, akhirnya kamu bicara juga, kan, Furihata?" celetuk seorang pendeta yang di sebelahnya.

Pendeta berambut coklat itu yang dipanggil Furihata menatap temannya. "Hehe... Rasa hausku sudah hilang," sahutnya nyengir.

Kuroko yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar pembincangan mereka. Dia meminum air di gelas bertangkai hingga habis setengahnya.

"Ayo, semuanya harap tenang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian," perintah seorang kepala pendeta separuh baya. Pendeta yang masih bercakap-cakap akhirnya diam mendengar perintah itu.

"Begini, ehem..." Dia berdehem. "Saya dengar dari kota sebelah, ada Assassin yang berhasil membunuh 7 orang di kota itu. Jadi, kalian harus waspada dan berhati-hati. Jangan kalian keluar dari gereja tanpa seizinku," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Ini demi keselamatan hidup kalian. Di antara 7 orang itu, ada 2 pendeta mati terbunuh."

"Kalian tahu, para Assassin itu bukan pembunuh biasa. Mereka bisa saja membunuh secara senyap tanpa diketahui oleh kalian. Makanya itulah, tingkatkan kewaspadaan kalian. Ingat, kematian kadang tidak memerhatikan umur, ras dan golongan. Pokoknya, jangan ada satu pun yang tewas di antara kalian," sambungnya.

Para pendeta yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa mengangguk. "Etto, apakah Anda tahu 5 pahlawan legendaris, Master?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"5 pahlawan legendaris?" gumam kepala pendeta itu. "Kiseki no Godai maksudmu?"

"Ya, merekalah yang menyelamatkan manusia yang terancam dari segala pembunuhan. Jadi, tak perlu dikhawatirkan," timpal yang lain. "Aku dengar mereka begitu kuat hingga tak ada satupun yang berani menentangnya."

"Pasti para Assassin itu akan berhasil ditaklukkan oleh mereka," sambung yang lainnya.

Kiseki no Godai? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Seperti apa mereka? Apakah mereka begitu kuat? pikir Kuroko dengan dahi berkerut. Dia belum mengetahui 5 pahlawan itu. Baginya, itu kedengarannya asing di telinganya.

"Saya tahu. Saya dengar mereka pahlawan berkekuatan 5 elemen dasar yaitu, api, air, tanah, angin dan surga/langit. Mereka sangat dihormati semua orang, termasuk prajurit yang ingin seperti mereka. Tapi, mereka begitu misterius sehingga banyak yang ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang mereka..." jelasnya, lalu dia meneguk sedikit air di meja. "Hmm... Para Assassin saja mau mengincar mereka. Tapi mereka sering gagal."

"Wah, kalau begitu mereka sangat kuat dan tangkas, ya? Ya, kan, Kuroko?" tanya Furihata pada Kuroko yang di sampingnya, tapi orangnya sudah tidak ada.

"Lho? Kemana dia?" Dia celingukan mencarinya.

"Ada apa, Furihata?" tanya pendeta botak yang di samping kanannya.

"Kuroko hilang!" seru Furihata panik.

"Apa?!" Kepala pendeta itu kaget hingga beliau berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayo, kalian. Cari dia!" perintah kepala pendeta itu.

"Baik, Master!" Pendeta-pendeta itu berhamburan keluar mencari Kuroko.

Kepala pendeta itu hanya bisa mondar-mandir, mencemaskan muridnya dan juga anak angkatnya itu. Kamu kemana sih, Tetsuya? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menghilang? batinnya khawatir. Dia adalah anak asuhanku di gereja ini. Dia sudah kuanggap anak sendiri karena dia anak yang manis dan berbakti padaku. Dia selalu menyayangiku dan aku ini dianggap ayahnya. Dulu, aku menemukannya di danau ketika dia masih bayi... Pendeta itu mengingat sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lupakan selama hidupnya.

*Flashback*

Jauh dari gereja, ada sebuah danau yang cukup besar. Danau itu memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama beserta jutaan bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Di pinggiran danau, ada kotak berisi bayi laki-laki yang menangis di dekat sebuah batu besar.

Seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahunan berpakaian pendeta itu berjalan-jalan di tepi danau. Sesekali angin malam menggelitik lehernya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia berhenti berjalan.

"Suara apa itu? Sepertinya itu tangisan bayi," gumamnya seraya celingukan mencari asal suara tangisan itu. Tak lama kemudian, saat dia berjalan cepat menuju asal suara itu, dia menemukan boks bayi di samping batu. Setelah itu, dia duduk bersimpuh dan melihat isi boks itu. Dia menjerit tertahan.

"Astaga, Ya Tuhan... Ada seorang bayi!" serunya. Dia lalu mengambil bayi itu yang sedang menangis. "Cup, cup, cup... Anak manis, jangan menangis," hibur pria itu sambil bersenandung, berusaha menenangkan bayi itu. Bayi berambut biru muda itu berhenti menangis, beberapa menit kemudian dia tertawa senang.

"Ayo, akan kubawa kamu ke gereja. Aku akan merawatmu hingga besar. Suatu saat nanti, kamu bisa menggantikanku sebagai kepala pendeta," bisik pria itu pelan. Lalu dia berdiri, masih menggendong bayi dan berjalan pulang menuju gereja dimana dia tinggal.

*End Flashback*

Danau ini... Di sinilah aku ditemukan oleh Master-ku. Meskipun Master bukan ayah kandungku, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia sudah kuanggap ayah sendiri. Beliau juga mengajarkanku ilmu sihir yang berguna untukku...

Pemuda berjubah hitam yang notabene adalah seorang pendeta yang hilang dari tadi itu adalah Kuroko. Dia mengingat saat Master-nya menemukannya di danau itu waktu dia masih bayi. Kuroko menghela napas, lalu dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air danau. Merasakan kesejukan air segar di danau itu. Kemudian, matanya menerawang langit biru yang persis seperti warna rambutnya yang biru terang. Rambutnya berkibar ditiup angin.

"Pemandangan yang indah, ya, Nigou," gumam Kuroko pada serigalanya. Serigala yang ada di sisinya hanya mengangguk. Lalu, dia mendekati Kuroko dan menjilat pipinya hingga dia kegelian.

"Hentikan, Nigou. Geli..." Serigala yang jinak seperti anjing peliharaan itu menghentikan aksi menjilatnya.

Sekali lagi Kuroko menatap pemandangan di danau itu. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menggantikan Master sebagai kepala pendeta. Aku ingin mengajarkan cara beribadah kepada Tuhan dan ilmu sihir seperti Master-ku, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Dimana kamu?" Terdengar suara dari kejauhan. Kuroko terkejut, tapi wajahnya masih tetap datar.

Sepertinya itu suara Furihata-kun. Apakah dia mencariku? pikirnya.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Furihata memanggil-manggil nama Kuroko seraya celingukan mencarinya. Ugh, mencarinya saja sulit sekali seperti mencari jarum di lautan lepas, keluhnya dalam hati. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk tidak menyerah. Dia terus mencari.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko menaiki punggung Nigou. "Ayo, Nigou. Kita pergi dan cari Furihata-kun," perintahnya. Tak lama, Nigou melesat pergi bersama Kuroko yang di punggungnya.

Akhirnya, Furihata kelelahan. Pendeta itu hampir saja putus asa untuk menemukan Kuroko. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Capek sekali. Sebaiknya aku istirahat saja dulu," gumamnya, kemudian dia duduk di bawah pohon. Menghindari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Furihata-kun!" Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya tertangkap di telinganya. Dia lalu bangkit dan celingukan mencari asal suara itu.

"Siapa yang memanggilku?"

"Aku, Furihata-kun. Sedang apa kamu di situ?"

Pendeta itu menoleh. Dia terkejut mendapati Kuroko yang menaiki Nigou. "Aaah! Kuroko, kamu kemana saja sih? Master sampai mencarimu..." tegurnya.

"Sumimasen. Aku dari tadi lagi di danau. Mencari udara segar," ucap Kuroko mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Oh, begitu. Ya, sudahlah. Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya. Dia menaiki punggung Nigou di belakang Kuroko.

"Ayo. Master pasti mengkhawatirkan kita," sahut Kuroko. Nigou, si serigala langsung tancap gas bagaikan meteor menuju gereja.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lho? Kok gerejanya terlihat kosong, ya? Biasanya kan ramai," komentar Furihata keheranan. Memangnya ini pasar? Tapi, benar kata Furihata. Halaman gereja itu sepi. Tidak ada orang.

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam. Dia juga heran dengan suasana tempat tinggalnya itu tak seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke sana?" usul Furihata.

"Aku setuju. Ayo, Furihata-kun," kata Kuroko setuju sambil turun dari punggung Nigou dan berjalan menuju halaman gereja diikuti oleh Furihata dan Nigou.

"Halo? Apa ada orang di sana-"

"Ssst!" Kuroko meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya tanda diam.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Furihata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Nigou. Dia sepertinya mencium sesuatu. Lihat..." Kuroko menunjuk serigala peliharaannya yang menyeringai marah dan bulu badannya tegang. Kupingnya miring ke belakang. Sepertinya Nigou... Mencium adanya bahaya!

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini..." gumam Kuroko pelan. Wajahnya yang polos berubah menjadi serius. Sinar matanya waspada mengamati sekitar.

"Aduh. Kenapa firasatku gak enak, ya?" kata Furihata ketakutan. Dia merasa nggak enak badan merasakan situasi yang tegang ini.

"AAAAARGH!" Terdengar suara teriakan disertai dengan suara pisau yang menusuk sesuatu.

Kuroko dan Furihata terkejut. Mereka segera berlari memasuki pintu gereja. Di dalam, mereka tersentak kaget melihat apa yang ada di mata mereka.

Tampak di dalam gereja itu suasananya kacau dan berantakan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana dan mayat bergelimpangan di lantai. Masih ada pendeta yang hidup, namun mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian ala pembunuh seperti yang ada di permainan Assassin Creed.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" teriak Furihata ketakutan. Dia berjongkok perlahan dan menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Furihata-kun..." Kuroko sebenarnya ketakutan, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

Furihata yang berjongkok ketakutan memberanikan diri mengeluarkan kepalanya. Dia kaget melihat Kuroko sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya.

"Kuroko?!" Dia mencari-cari di setiap sudut. Ketika dia melihat Kuroko yang masuk ke gereja yang sekarang penuh darah, matanya hampir saja meloncat keluar saking kagetnya.

"Kuroko! Jangan di situ. Nanti kamu bisa terbunuh!" serunya histeris. Tapi, Kuroko tidak menghiraukan peringatan temannya itu.

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku!" seru pendeta botak dengan wajah pucat ketakutan. Assassin yang di depannya bersiap menghunjamkan pisaunya yang tajam tepat ke dada pendeta yang malang itu.

"AAAAAKH!" Darahnya muncrat keluar dari mulutnya dan tubuhnya ambruk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sedang bernapas. Dia tewas kehabisan darah.

"Fufufu... Nggak ada ampunan dari kami. Nyawa kalian adalah harta kami yang berharga! Karena itu, kami pantas mendapatkannya. Hahaha!" tawa Assassin itu dengan bangga. Tak ada rasa berdosa di dalam hatinya.

Namun, tawanya mendadak hilang ketika ada sebuah bangku panjang yang melayang dan menimpa Assassin itu hingga wajahnya dan badannya terluka. "Siapa itu?!" erangnya.

Para Assassin lain pun terkejut. Mereka juga celingukan mencari orang yang menyerang rekannya itu. "Perlihatkan sosokmu atau akan kubunuh kau!" teriaknya keras menahan amarah.

"Aku di sini..."

Para Assassin itu menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Mereka menemukan seorang pendeta berambut biru langit yang menghadapi mereka masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau yang melempariku? Hahaha... Berani benar kau, anak kecil!" seru Assassin yang terkena lemparan bangku itu meledek Kuroko.

"Jangan memanggilku anak kecil. Aku di sini untuk melawan kalian..." kata Kuroko tenang. Dia meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Kuroko..." Furihata yang masih di luar tempat ibadah hanya bisa pasrah melihat Kuroko menghadapi para Assassin yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Apa Kuroko sanggup melawan mereka?

"Kalau kamu ngomong begitu, baiklah. Ayo, semua! Lawan dia!" perintah Assassin yang memimpin mereka. Para Assassin itu segera menyerang Kuroko.

Kuroko dengan sigap menyerang mereka dengan menggunakan ilmu telekinesisnya. Dia melemparkan bangku panjang yang ada di sampingnya ke arah para Assassin itu. Assassin itu terkena lemparan bangku itu dan badan mereka membentur dinding. Assassin yang lain menyerang Kuroko dari belakang. Namun Kuroko mengelak, lalu melemparkan Assassin itu dengan jurus telekinesisnya.

"Fufufu... Ternyata kamu lumayan juga, anak kecil," sahut salah satu dari Assassin dengan nada memuji. "Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya kamu sudah lupa dengan Master-mu itu..."

"Ma, Master? Ada apa dengan Master-ku? Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Dia sudah kami bunuh. Sekarang, dia sudah sekarat..."

Kuroko terkejut bukan kepalang. Master yang sangat disayanginya itu dibunuh? "Ti, tidak mungkin!" bantahnya.

"Kalau tak percaya, lihat saja..."Assassin itu menunjuk kepala pendeta yang terkapar dengan pakaian penuh darah. Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Assassin itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ayah angkatnya itu terluka parah.

"Master!" Kuroko berlari menuju ke kepala pendeta yang terkapar. Dia lalu bersimpuh di hadapannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Master, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan? Bertahanlah. Akan kuobati lukamu..."

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Sepertinya ajal sudah mau menjemputku. Luka di perut yang kualami ini akan mau berakhir..." Kepala pendeta itu terbatuk. "Aku harus meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini..."

"Jangan ngomong begitu, Master. Aku bisa merawat lukamu," ujar Kuroko sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah luka di perut Master-nya. Namun, dihentikan oleh Master-nya.

"Kamu begitu baik, anakku. Namun kalau kamu yang mengobatinya, kamu sendiri yang akan kelelahan nantinya karena kehabisan energi yang kamu punya. Biarkan bidadari surga yang akan mengobatiku..." kata kepala pendeta itu lirih.

"Master..." Air mata di pelupuk mata Kuroko mulai terbendung. Lehernya tercekik menahan tangis. Dia benar-benar tak mau Master-nya meninggal di matanya.

"Anakku... Kalau kamu masih menyayangiku, balaskanlah dendam untukku... Balaskanlah mereka... Atas perbuatan keji dan jahat yang mereka perbuat... Uhuk!" Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Master!" pekik Kuroko.

"Tetsuya... Janji, ya... Jangan lupa... Anakku..." Tak lama kemudian, kepala pendeta itu memejamkan matanya. Badannya mulai membeku seperti es. Sepertinya dia sudah tiada.

"Master! Master! Kumohon, bangunlah! Master!" Kuroko berusaha membangunkan ayahnya, namun sia-sia. Dia akhirnya menangis di sisinya. Menangisi kepergian ayah angkatnya yang disayanginya selama ini. Air matanya yang sudah ditahannya kuat-kuat, akhirnya membanjiri mayat Master-nya.

"Fufufu... Sungguh mengharukan, tapi hidupmu takkan bertahan lama, anak kecil." Muncul Assassin di belakang Kuroko, namun pemuda itu masih nggak sadar. Dia terus menangis.

"Saatnya kau yang menyusul Master-mu ke alam baka!" Assassin itu menghunjamkan pisaunya ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko yang menyadari keberadaannya segera menoleh, dia tersentak saat Assassin itu akan membunuhnya. Dia tak sempat menghindar. Mungkin ini saatnya kematian akan menjemputnya...

"Flame Phoenix Arrow!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah panah berapi berbentuk seperi burung Phoenix melesat ke arah Assassin yang bersiap membunuh Kuroko. Panah api itu mengenai dadanya. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Badannya pun mulai terbakar. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia akhirnya hangus menjadi abu.

Kuroko pun sempat kaget melihat Assassin itu tewas menjadi abu. Dia celingukan mencari siapa yang menolongnya tadi.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang menyapanya. Kuroko menoleh ke arah suara itu. Di matanya, ada 5 orang yang berdiri di depan pintu gereja itu dengan gagahnya.

To be continued

Konbanwa, minna-san! Aku kembali~ ^o^)/

Bab 1 update! Apakah kalian menikmati ceritanya? Hmm... Kalian bisa nebak siapa yang menyelamatkan Tetsuya-kun di sini? Hehe... Lihat saja nanti di Bab berikutnya, ya... ;)

Kalau kalian mau berkomentar, silakan saja. See you!


	3. Petualangan Seru akan Dimulai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di bab ini menceritakan tentang Tetsuya-kun bertemu dengan Kiseki no Godai, 5 pahlawan legendaris yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan Assassin. Kiseki no Godai melawan para Assassin yang telah membunuh hampir seluruh pendeta di gereja itu. Dari sinilah petualangan Tetsuya-kun akan dimulai demi membalaskan dendam ayah angkatnya bersama dengan Kiseki no Godai...

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Violence, Blood dsb

Summary: Di bab ini menceritakan tentang Tetsuya-kun bertemu dengan Kiseki no Godai, 5 pahlawan legendaris yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan Assassin. Kiseki no Godai melawan para Assassin yang telah membunuh hampir seluruh pendeta di gereja itu. Dari sinilah petualangan Tetsuya-kun akan dimulai demi membalaskan dendam ayah angkatnya bersama dengan Kiseki no Godai... Check it out! ;-)

Bab 2

*Petualangan Seru akan Dimulai!*

"Flame Phoenix Arrow!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah panah berapi berbentuk seperi burung Phoenix melesat ke arah Assassin yang bersiap membunuh Kuroko. Panah api itu mengenai dadanya. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Badannya pun mulai terbakar. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia akhirnya hangus menjadi abu.

Kuroko pun sempat kaget melihat Assassin itu tewas menjadi abu. Dia celingukan mencari siapa yang menolongnya tadi.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang menyapanya. Kuroko menoleh ke arah suara itu. Di matanya, ada 5 orang yang berdiri di depan pintu gereja itu dengan gagahnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya takjub, tapi dia masih menatap mereka polos seperti biasa.

Pemuda berbaju zirah ruby itu menyeringai. "Kami adalah..." Lalu, dia dan keempat rekannya memperkenalkan diri mereka secara serempak. "Kiseki no Godai!"

"Aku 'The Red Fire Warrior', Seijuuro Akashi!" kata pemuda berbaju zirah ruby dengan senjatanya, busur dan panah yang tempat penyimpanannya ada di belakangnya. Di bahunya ada seekor burung Phoenix yang merupakan hewan peliharaannya. Di pinggangnya terselip pedang. Entah untuk apa pedangnya diselipkan di situ.

"Aku 'The Blue Water Warrior', Daiki Aomine!" kata pemuda berkulit gelap berbaju zirah sapphire memegang trisula, yang merupakan senjatanya.

"Aku 'The Green Earth Warrior', Shintaro Midorima!" kata pemuda berkacamata berbaju zirah emerald memegang senjatanya, pedang yang cukup besar dan tajam. "Aku nggak bermaksud memperkenalkan diri, nanodayo," sambungnya. Lho? Kalau bukan mengenalkan diri apa namanya?

"Aku 'The Yellow Wind Warrior', Ryouta Kise!" kata pemuda berbaju zirah topaz sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kedua tangannya memegang pedang yang berukuran sama. Di punggungnya, ada sayap yang digunakannya untuk terbang.

Pemuda raksasa berbaju zirah amethyst memakan Maiubo-nya. Di punggungnya terselip kapak besar hampir sebesar tubuhnya dan bertongkat panjang . Kemudian dengan nada malas, dia memperkenalkan diri. "Aku 'The Purple Sky Warrior', Atsushi Murasakibara..."

Wah... Inikah 5 pahlawan yang namanya 'Kiseki no Godai'? pikir Kuroko. Matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya masih melebar, menandakan kekagumannya. Tak sedikitpun kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

Sementara itu para Assassin terkejut dengan kehadiran 5 musuh besar mereka.

"Mereka datang, mereka datang!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"The Red Fire Warrior... Ksatria merah itu... Dia sudah berhasil menewaskan rekan kita!" timpal Assassin yang lain.

Akashi yang merupakan pemimpin dari 'Kiseki no Godai', melihat mereka dengan tatapan sinis. Bibirnya yang merekah merah menyunggingkan senyum. "Fufufu... Aku telah membunuh salah satu dari kalian sampai dia akhirnya tewas menjadi abu. Siapa yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya?" tanyanya sinis. "Kalau kalian berani menghadapiku dan teman-temanku, ayo majulah," lanjutnya.

Salah satu dari Assassin menggeram menahan amarah. Tangannya dikepalkan sekeras-kerasnya. "Berani sekali kau menantang kami!" Dia segera berlari untuk menghadapi Akashi, namun dicegat oleh Assassin yang di depannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Mereka ini juga incaran kita. Kita yang harus melenyapkan mereka." Kemudian, dia mengambil sikap menyerang. "Ayo, semuanya! Kalahkan 'Kiseki no Godai' dan cincang badan mereka. Jangan sampai kewalahan atau kita bisa terbunuh!" serunya lantang. "Serang mereka!"

"Yaaa!" Para Assassin segera berlari menyerang 'Kiseki no Godai' tanpa diberi aba-aba. Akashi dan yang lain melihat mereka dengan penuh kewaspadaan sambil mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

"Sepertinya pertarungan kita akan dimulai-ssu," ujar Kise, mengambil sikap menyerang dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang pedang kembarnya.

"Hehe... Aku suka ini. Pertarungan yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu," kata Aomine.

"Baiklah. Ayo, serang mereka!" titah Akashi.

"Yaaa!" seru mereka serempak. Kelimanya segera menghadapi para Assassin.

(Lagu Soundtrack "Hero" dari Skillet dimainkan...)

Akashi menodongkan busurnya dan bersiap menembakkan anak panah ke arah Assassin yang melompat untuk menyerang Akashi dari atas. Di ujung panahnya mulai menyalakan api. Ketika dia menarik busurnya, mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"Burung Phoenix, basmilah mereka menjadi abu dengan kekuatan apimu yang abadi..." Tak lama kemudian, dia melepaskan anak panahnya. "Flame Phoenix Arrow!"

Panah api berbentuk burung Phoenix langsung melesat dan menancap tepat di dada Assassin itu. Assassin itu berteriak menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Lalu, tubuhnya mulai membakar dan hangus menjadi abu dengan sekejap mata saja.

"Sejak aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar. Jika kau berani menantangku, akan kubunuh kau dengan panah apiku," kata Akashi mantap diselingi dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Aomine menyiapkan trisulanya. Dia meletakkan trisulanya dengan posisi berdiri dan mengucapkan mantra, "Wahai Naga Penguasa Laut, kupanggil kamu dan serang mereka!"

Kemudian, muncullah Mizuchi (Naga Laut) yang keluar dari trisula Aomine. "Groaaar!" Naga itu mengaum panjang.

Para Assassin yang menyerang Aomine pun berhenti mendengar suara auman Naga Laut. "Na, Na, Naga Laut!" Mereka berteriak ketakutan.

"Kalian nggak akan bisa membunuhku, penjahat!" sahut Aomine, masih memegang trisulanya. Lalu, dengan kekuatannya dia mengendalikan Naga Laut dan menyerang para Assassin dengan cara meledakkan dirinya di lantai seperti ledakan bom yang baru dimasukkan ke laut. "Water Dragon Strike!" serunya. Assassin yang kena serangan itu terlempar ke udara. Tapi, Assassin yang mengelak dari serangan Naga Laut mengepung Aomine.

"Sudah kubilang, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang. Blue Water Tornado!" katanya sambil mengayunkan trisulanya dan Naga Laut itu menyelimutinya hingga berbentuk seperti pusaran air. Para Assassin yang mengepungnya pun terlempar mengenai pusaran air yang kuat. Lalu, mereka terpelanting ke lantai.

"Lawan ini sangat mudah bagiku. Fufufu... Kalian begitu lemah," ujar Aomine. Naga Laut-nya masih bersamanya di belakang.

Sementara itu, Midorima mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Assassin, tapi Assassin itu berhasil menangkis serangan pedang dari Midorima dengan pisaunya. Midorima ingin menepis tangkisan Assassin itu, namun di belakangnya ada Assassin yang menyerangnya.

"Huh!" Midorima tersentak. "Takkan kubiarkan kau. Great Earthquake!" serunya sambil menginjakkan kakinya hingga lantai itu retak dan berguncang seperti gempa. Assassin yang menyerang Midorima terjatuh karena menginjak tanah yang berguncang. Namun, Midorima tidak mau diam saja. Dia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya lagi.

"Green Wood Sprout!"

Kemudian, muncullah tanaman menjalar raksasa keluar dari tanah. Tanaman itu melemparkan para Assassin hingga terpental ke tanah. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Midorima berhasil menepis tangkisan dari Assassin yang di depannya dan menusukkannya ke perut Assassin.

"AAAAAKH!"

Tanaman menjalar itu akhirnya menyusut dan masuk ke dalam tanah. Selesai membunuh Assassin itu, Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot ke ujung hidung. "Itulah hukumanmu karena kau sudah membunuh pendeta yang suci nanodayo," katanya.

"Ayo, lawan aku kalau berani-ssu," ujar Kise memancing Assassin yang menyerbunya.

"Matilah kau, Ksatria Kuning!"

Tapi sebelum para Assassin sempat menghunjamkan kedua pisaunya ke Kise, dia dengan cepat terbang ke atas untuk menghindari serangan dari Assassin. Assassin itu terkejut karena buruannya lepas, lalu dia melihat ke atas. Di matanya, Kise mengepakkan sayap dari baju zirah topaz-nya.

"Kamu terjebak-ssu," katanya menyeringai. "Rasakan ini! Typhoon Slash!"

Kise mengeluarkan jurus angin topan dari kedua pedangnya. Para Assassin yang terkena serangan angin yang dahsyat dari Kise, berusaha bertahan. Namun, angin itu cukup kuat hingga mereka tidak sanggup menahannya. Ditambah dengan pakaian mereka terobek-robek dan tubuh mereka terkena sayatan pedang dari serangan angin itu. Akhirnya, mereka terlempar ke udara dan jatuh ke tanah dengan baju robek dan luka sayatan di badan mereka.

Setelah itu, Kise mendarat mulus ke tanah. Dia menghela napas dan mengusap keringatnya. "Hufft... Kalian nggak boleh meremehkan aku sebagai The Yellow Wind Warrior," katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Pede amat sih!

Sementara itu, Murasakibara sedang santai melahap Maiubo-nya. Matanya seketika melirik ke para Assassin yang akan menyerangnya.

"Nyam, nyam... Sepertinya mereka akan membunuhku..." gumamnya sambil mengunyah Maiubo-nya. Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, dia mengambil kapak raksasa di punggungnya. "Aku sangat benci yang namanya pertarungan. Itu akan menghabiskan waktu dan energiku. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Akan kuhancurkan kalian semua," lanjutnya.

Seiring dengan selesai omongannya, dia menengadahkan kapaknya ke atas. Tak lama, muncullah cahaya ungu di kapak tersebut. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit membacakan sebuah mantra, "Wahai para malaikat yang ada di surga, berilah hukuman pada orang yang sudah berbuat jahat di dunia yang fana ini. Dan bawalah jiwa mereka ke neraka yang penuh dengan siksaan!"

Setelah itu, dia mengayunkan kapaknya ke tanah. "Heaven Punishment!"

Ketika kapak itu menghantam lantai sampai retak, keluar cahaya ungu yang bersinar dari dalam tanah dan menghancurkan seluruh Assassin yang mengepung Murasakibara.

Kuroko yang menyaksikan pertarungan 'Kiseki no Godai' melawan para Assassin, berdecak kagum melihat kekuatan mereka. Matanya nyaris tak berkedip. Mulutnya menganga sedikit. Namun, dia tak berkata apa-apa. Di dalam hatinya dia hanya bisa berkata:

"Hebat. Mereka benar-benar hebat. Mereka melawan para pembunuh dengan mudahnya. Inilah kekuatan 'Kiseki no Godai', 5 pahlawan legendaris yang sering dibicarakan..."

(Lagunya berhenti sampai di sini...)

Akhirnya pertarungan selesai. Para Assassin tewas terbunuh bahkan ada yang terluka parah. Akashi dan rekan-rekannya menyimpan senjata mereka dan baju zirah mereka berubah menjadi baju biasa yang mereka kenakan.

Akashi mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan pendek, rompi merah, tali pinggang coklat tua, sarung tangan hitam tak berjari, celana panjang putih dan sepatu boots kulit hampir mencapai lutut yang warnanya senada dengan tali pinggangnya. Di lehernya tergantung kalung dengan batu ruby. Midorima memakai rompi hijau tua yang di dalamnya kaus putih berlengan panjang, celana panjang hijau kecoklatan dan sepatu boots hitam. Dia memakai tali pinggang yang sama dengan Akashi. Pinggangnya terselip pedang yang merupakan senjatanya. Di jari manisnya ada cincin bertahtakan batu emerald.

Aomine mengenakan kaus hitam lengan buntung, celana panjang biru dongker, sarung tangan biru gelap, tali pinggang hitam dan sepatu setinggi pergelangan kaki. Di lengannya ada gelang dengan batu sapphire. Kise mengenakan rompi coklat muda dengan kaus kuning berlengan sepanjang siku dibaliknya, celana panjang coklat tua, tali pinggang yang sama dengan warna rompinya, tangannya penuh gelang dan sepatu boots kulit coklat muda. Di punggungnya ada tempat penyimpanan pedang kembarnya. Di telinganya tergantung anting dengan batu topaz.

Murasakibara memakai kaus ungu muda berlengan pendek dengan rompi ungu tua, celana panjang hitam, tali pinggang putih, sarung tangan ungu tua tak berjari dan sepatu boots putih. Di tangannya terdapat gelang dengan batu amethyst.

"Apa kamu nggak apa-apa, pendeta?" tanya Kise pada Kuroko yang masih bersimpuh di depan mayat Master-nya. Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kise dan yang lainnya. Dia terdiam sesaat.

"A, aku nggak apa-apa... Doumo arigato karena kalian sudah menyelamatkanku..." katanya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Eh, iya. Doita-ssu. Ini memang sudah tugas kami," ujar Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Etto... Kalau boleh bertanya, kaliankah pahlawan legendaris yang bernama 'Kiseki no Godai'?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Ya, benar," jawab Akashi. "Kami ditugaskan untuk melindungi manusia dari kejahatan dan ancaman dari para Assassin."

"Tak kusangka kalau kalian benar-benar kuat. Pantas saja para Assassin kalah dalam sekali serangan," ujar Kuroko.

"Hehe... Begitulah aku. Dalam satu serangan saja, Assassin itu terkapar di hadapanku," kata Aomine membusungkan dada.

"Hei, Aominecchi, yang dimaksud pendeta itu kita. Bukan kamu. Masih ge-er saja, ya-ssu," sindir Kise.

"Hoi! Kamu menyindirku, ya?! Jangan-jangan kamu iri dengan kekuatanku?" sahut Aomine pakai jurus nggak mau kalah. Dia menjitak kepala Kise saking kesalnya. "Kamunya saja yang seolah-olah mau bersaing denganku."

"Aw! Hidoi-ssu! Kenapa kamu menjitak kepalaku?" seru Kise sambil menangis di pojokan.

"Sudah, jangan berantem nanodayo," kata Midorima melerai mereka. Sebenarnya, dia kesal kalau Aomine sama Kise saling beradu mulut.

"Daiki, Ryouta... Berhenti bertengkar atau kalian akan kena sabet pedangku. Mau?" sahut Akashi mengancam dengan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Aomine dan Kise. Pisuke, burung Phoenix kesayangannya juga ikut menatap tajam ke mereka. Mereka berdua hanya bisa ketakutan menatap Akashi horor seperti suasana di kuburan.

"I, iya... Akashi/Akashicchi..." jawab mereka serempak.

"Hmph. Dasar..." Akashi menyelipkan pedangnya di pinggang. "Oh, pendeta. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya berpaling pada Kuroko.

"Aku Tetsuya Kuroko..."

"Tetsuya Kuroko? Oh, begitu. Orang yang tewas di sampingmu apakah itu gurumu?" tanya Akashi lagi seraya melirik ke mayat kepala pendeta.

Kuroko terdiam sambil menatap ke kepala pendeta yang sekarang sudah tak bernyawa. Dia menunduk sedih. "Iya..."

"Hiks. Malang sekali nasibmu, Kurokocchi..." kata Kise cengegesan.

"Kepala pendeta ini bukan hanya Master-ku. Beliau juga ayah angkatku. Dia membesarkanku di sini sampai aku dewasa..." jelas Kuroko. "Beliaulah juga mengajarkanku ilmu sihir dan berbakti kepada Tuhan. Aku... Aku sungguh sedih setelah dia akhirnya terbunuh di depan mataku." Di matanya meneteskan air mata karena kesedihannya yang mendalam. Dia sungguh menyesal kenapa dia tak sempat melindungi Master-nya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Akashi dan rekan-rekannya jadi terenyuh setelah mendengar cerita Kuroko. Midorima harus mencari tisu untuk mengelap matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Akashi hanya bisa tertegun, lehernya seakan mau dicekik karena terharu. Pisuke yang bertengger di bahunya hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Murasakibara menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya yang membanjiri wajahnya. Kise menangis sesenggukan.

"Sudahlah, Kise. Jangan menangis..." ujar Aomine sambil menepuk pundak Kise. Kise menoleh ke arahnya.

"Di mata Aominecchi juga turun hujan-ssu," celetuk Kise berhenti menangis, memperhatikan air mata Aomine yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ini cuma mataku kemasukan debu, tahu!" sahut Aomine mengelak.

"Aku nggak menangis. Mataku juga kemasukan debu, nanodayo," kata Midorima setelah mengelap air matanya dan mengenakan kembali kacamatanya.

"Lho? Kamu kan pakai kacamata, Midorima! Mana bisa ada debu masuk ke matamu?" komentar Aomine sweatdrop.

"Aku berjanji..." Tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Eh?" Akashi dan yang lain hanya menoleh heran.

"Aku berjanji pada Master-ku untuk membalaskan dendam demi beliau. Aku juga ingin menghapuskan kejahatan yang merajalela di dunia ini... Para Assassin harus dilenyapkan demi ketenangan dunia," kata Kuroko tegas.

"Aku setuju," kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Kurokocchi," sahut Kise.

"A, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir aku punya pikiran yang sama denganmu nanodayo," ujar Midorima. Tsundere-nya kumat lagi deh.

"Hmm... Kuro-chin juga ingin memusnahkan para Assassin juga, ya...Kalau begitu, kita punya tujuan yang sama," kata Murasakibara dengan nada santai.

"Wah, aku suka dengan perkataanmu! Kamu benar-benar pemberani meskipun bukan petarung," puji Aomine.

"Kuroko, aku sangat kagum dengan ambisi dan keberanianmu. Apa kamu mau membasmi para Assassin bersama kami?" tawar Akashi. Kuroko menatap Akashi heran, tapi masih tetap kayak triplek.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik, Kurokocchi!" seru Kise bersemangat. "Kita akan bertarung bersama-sama dengan kekuatan kita semua. Demi perdamaian dunia-ssu!"

"Dan tanpa pertumpahan darah..." Murasakibara menyambung perkataan Kise.

Kuroko berpikir. Hmm... Ini mungkin kesempatanku bisa membalaskan dendam Master. Daripada menunggu kesempatan dua kali, aku lebih baik ikut dengan mereka, batinnya.

"Ya, aku mau ikut dengan kalian..." kata Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Akashi dan rekan-rekannya senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Kuroko!" Suara seseorang memanggil Kuroko.

Kuroko dan 'Kiseki no Godai' sama-sama menoleh. Rupanya, itu Furihata, Ogiwara dan pendeta-pendeta lain yang selamat berlari ke arah mereka.

"Furihata-kun, Ogiwara-kun, kalian semua... Syukurlah..." Kuroko tersenyum bahagia. "Kalian masih hidup."

"Kuroko, aku juga senang kamu masih hidup..." ujar Ogiwara sembari memeluk Kuroko. Kuroko balas memeluknya.

"Ini semua berkat mereka..." kata Kuroko pelan.

Furihata dan pendeta yang lain mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah 'Kiseki no Godai'. "Ah, kalian! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami," ucap Furihata.

"Iie, doitashimashite-ssu... Maaf, kami nggak menyelamatkan seluruhnya," kata Kise merendahkan diri.

"Coba kalau nggak terlambat, pasti semuanya selamat nanodayo," sahut Midorima.

"Sudahlah... Ini semua karena aku yang membeli makanan dulu saat kita mau ke kota Rosaria, Mido-chin..." timpal Murasakibara. Apa hubungannya dengan membeli makanan?

"Sudah kalian semua. Pokoknya kita semua terlambat, tahu," kata Akashi menatap rekan-rekannya tajam.

"Iya, iya..." kata mereka serempak dengan sweatdrop yang mengalir dari kepala mereka.

"Ehm, sebagai rasa terima kasih kami, maukah kalian tinggal di sini sementara? Ini sudah mau sore, apalagi kalian pasti kelelahan setelah bertarung melawan pembunuh yang kejam itu," tawar salah satu dari pendeta itu.

"Iya, biar sekalian kami bisa tahu lebih dalam tentang diri kalian," Ogiwara menimpali.

"Ayo, dong 'Kiseki no Godai'... Boleh, ya?" pinta pendeta yang lain memohon dengan wajah memelas. Wajahnya hampir menyaingi anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

Akashi dan teman-temannya pun tak kuasa menolak permintaan mereka. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Mereka sebenarnya tidak mau mengecewakan para pendeta yang berniat baik ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok pagi kami berangkat. Kami harus mengerjakan tugas penting untuk membasmi kejahatan," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bukannya menerima usulan kalian, nanodayo. A, aku nggak mau mengecewakan kalian yang sudah repot-repot mengizinkan kami tinggal di sini," ujar Midorima sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ehm, iya deh... Lagipula aku ingin sekali berbaring di kasur yang empuk," kata Aomine sambil berjalan keluar pintu tempat ibadah.

"Etto, tunggu dulu semuanya..." Tiba-tiba, Kuroko buka mulut hingga semuanya menatap Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Furihata heran.

"Tempat ini begitu berantakan dan mayat teman-teman kita ada dimana-mana. Kenapa kita nggak membersihkannya?" Perkataannya justru membuat semua orang pada sweatdrop bukan kepalang.

"Benar juga, ya..."

"Baiklah, ayo kita bagi tugas. Kelompok pertama membersihkan tempat ini dan kelompok kedua menguburkan mayat ke pemakaman sebelah," perintah Akashi menimpali, lalu dia menatap ketiga rekannya beserta Aomine yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Kalian juga harus ikut."

"Eh? Nggak bisa begitu, dong! Aku kan sudah capek setelah bertarung tadi..." kata Aomine kesal.

"Perintahku ini mutlak, Daiki. Kalau kau menentangnya, maka..." Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Kau akan tertusuk oleh pedangku ini," sambungnya mengancam dengan tatapan horor. Suasana langsung berubah jadi kuburan. Tentu saja Aomine mana sanggup membantahnya lagi.

"OK, OK!" sahut Aomine ketar-ketir ditatap sebegitu horor oleh Akashi.

Akashi menghela napas seraya menyelipkan pedangnya lagi. Dia lalu menatap Pisuke di bahunya. "Pisuke, aku bekerja dulu. Kamu bertengger saja di atap gereja, ya," katanya berbisik ke burung Phoenix peliharaannya.

"Kieeek!" Pisuke segera terbang ke arah atap gereja dan bertengger di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuroko, para pendeta dan 'Kiseki no Godai' selesai membersihkan tempat ibadah dan menguburkan kepala pendeta dan yang lain ke pemakaman. Setelah itu, mereka istirahat makan malam dan menginap di gereja sampai pagi.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keesokan paginya, Akashi dan rekan-rekannya keluar melalui pintu gereja dari halaman belakang. Diikuti oleh Kuroko, Nigou dan teman-temannya di belakang. Kuroko sudah siap berangkat bersama dengan 'Kiseki no Godai' dengan Nigou yang selalu di sisinya. Teman-temannya menatap Kuroko sedih karena harus berpisah dengannya, termasuk Ogiwara yang merupakan sahabat baik Kuroko.

"Kuroko, apa aku nggak boleh ikut denganmu? Padahal aku ingin sekali berpetualang untuk membasmi kejahatan. Sama sepertimu..." ujar Ogiwara sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Ogiwara-kun... Kurasa petualangan ini berbahaya untukmu. Aku nggak ingin kamu dan yang lain terluka," jawab Kuroko datar, tapi tegas. "Pokoknya, aku hanya bisa mengatakan, jagalah diri kalian baik-baik. Ini demi almarhum Master. Aku harus ikut dengan mereka..." lanjutnya.

"Hati-hati di sana, ya Kuroko... Aku harap kamu dan 'Kiseki no Godai' selalu dilindungi Tuhan..." timpal Furihata menahan tangis.

"Semoga Tuhan memberikan kekuatan dan perlindungan untuk kamu dan 'Kiseki no Godai'. Kudoakan kalian selalu selamat dari kejaran para Assassin..." kata pendeta yang lain sambil mengatupkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih kalian semua. Aku akan segera kembali secepatnya yang aku bisa..." kata Kuroko menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu, dia berpaling ke Nigou, serigalanya.

"Nigou, kamu mau ikut denganku, kan?" tanyanya. Nigou mengangguk.

"Kurokocchi! Ayo cepat!" seru Kise dengan suara menjauh.

"Bisa-bisa kami ninggalin, lho kalau kelamaan!" Aomine menimpali.

Kuroko menatap mereka dari kejauhan, kemudian dia mengambil perbekalannya dan pergi diikuti oleh Nigou. "Sampai jumpa, teman-teman!"

"Sampai jumpa, Kuroko! Hati-hati, ya!" seru mereka sambil melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan.

Setelah Kuroko dan 'Kiseki no Godai' membalas lambaian tangan para pendeta yang masih mengelu-elukannya, mereka lalu pergi ke tengah hutan. Lalu, sosok mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Dari sinilah, petualangan seru Kuroko bersama sang 5 pahlawan legendaris, Kiseki no Godai akan segera dimulai...

To be continued

Yosh, gimana ceritanya? Menarik kan? Kalau menarik, kulanjutkan... ^^

Mohon maaf ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Aku harap di bab selanjutnya akan lebih menarik lagi...

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya. See you! ^o^)/


	4. Musuh yang Tak Terduga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana keseruan petualangan Kuroko si pendeta dan Kiseki no Godai sang 5 pahlawan legendaris? Kira-kira musuh seperti apakah yang akan mereka hadapi? Apakah dia salah satu dari para Assassin? Sorry, bad summary... But, I hope you still like it! :-D

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Violence, Blood dsb

Summary: Bagaimana keseruan petualangan Kuroko si pendeta dan Kiseki no Godai sang 5 pahlawan legendaris? Kira-kira musuh seperti apakah yang akan mereka hadapi? Apakah dia salah satu dari para Assassin? Sorry, bad summary... But, I hope you still like it! :-D

Bab 3

*Musuh yang Tak Terduga*

Setelah Kuroko dan 'Kiseki no Godai' membalas lambaian tangan para pendeta yang masih mengelu-elukannya, mereka lalu pergi ke tengah hutan. Lalu, sosok mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Dari sinilah, petualangan seru Kuroko bersama sang 5 pahlawan legendaris, Kiseki no Godai akan segera dimulai...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroko dan 'Kiseki no Godai' beristirahat di tepi danau dimana Kuroko sering mengunjunginya ke sana dan dimana hari Kuroko yang masih bayi ditemukan oleh Kepala Pendeta dahulu yang kemudian mengasuhnya. Memang di sana udaranya segar karena banyak tumbuhan hijau yang menghiasinya. Pemandangan itu semakin indah ditambah dengan gunung yang menjadi latar belakang danau tersebut.

"Ah, tempat ini cocok untuk beristirahat-ssu!" komentar Kise senang. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas cabang pohon besar untuk bersantai di sana.

"Kise, kalau kamu berada di situ, nanti kamu bisa jatuh," cetus Midorima sambil memperhatikan Kise di atas pohon. "Eh, bu, bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nanodayo!" lanjutnya sambil memalingkan muka. Ah, sudah jelas kamu peduli, Mata Empat.

"Nggak bakalan, Midorimacchi. Yang penting aku sudah menyeimbangkan tubuhku agar aku nggak jatuh-ssu," balas Kise pakai jurus nggak mau kalah. Dia mengedipkan mata seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke Midorima. Midorima cuek saja.

"Midorima, mana petanya?" tanya Akashi yang duduk bersila di samping Midorima.

Sebagai jawaban Akashi, Midorima menyerahkan petanya pada Akashi. "Ini."

"Arigato..." Kemudian, dia segera membuka petanya dan memperhatikan isi peta itu dengan seksama. "Kita sekarang sudah berada di danau. Untuk mencari tempat berlindung dari kejaran para Assassin, kita harus pergi ke kota ini," ucap Akashi seraya menunjuk suatu kota di peta itu.

"Bethlehem?" gumam Murasakibara, ikut memperhatikan peta sambil mengemut lolipop rasa anggur. "Kita akan ke sana, Aka-chin? Apa banyak makanan di sana?"

"Ya ampun, kamu hanya mikirin makanan saja nanodayo! Yang kita pikirkan saat ini adalah tujuan persembunyian kita," ujar Midorima sambil menepuk keningnya. "Akashi, apa nggak ada kota lain yang kita tuju?" tanyanya pada Akashi yang masih memperhatikan peta di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada, namun hanya kota ini, Bethlehem yang jaraknya berkisar 3 km. Sedangkan kota yang ini, Cheshire sangat jauh dari sini. Jaraknya sekitar 15 km. Kalau ini yang dekat dengan pantai, jaraknya kira-kira 10 km. Kesimpulanku, kita akan pergi ke sini, kota Bethlehem karena jaraknya sangat dekat dari sini," jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Souka, kalau begitu selesai berisitirahat, kita akan ke sana. Sepertinya kota itu tenang dan tidak ada satu pun kasus pembunuhan. Kota itu belum kena sentuhan dari tangan kotor para Assassin sekalipun. Hmm... Itu hanya analisaku lewat ramalanku nodayo," kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot ke ujung hidung. Murasakibara yang di samping Akashi cuma bisa manggut-manggut. Nggak tahu ngerti apa nggak.

"Huh!" Tiba-tiba, mata Midorima terbelalak. Seakan-akan dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Midorima?" tanya Akashi heran sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ng, nggak apa-apa nanodayo..." jawab Midorima tenang. Dalam hatinya, dia terkejut dengan prediksi yang akan terjadi pada rekan-rekannya. Namun Midorima memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Sementara itu di pinggir danau, Kuroko menggunakan sihir telekinesis-nya untuk menggerakkan air di danau tersebut. Air itu bergerak perlahan sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian, air itu terbentuk menjadi bola.

"Wow, ternyata sihir telekinesis-mu boleh juga," sahut Aomine kagum.

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum. "Almarhum Master-ku yang mengajarinya. Tapi, sihirku nggak sehebat itu," ujarnya sambil memecahkan bola air itu menjadi butiran air. "Sihir ini akan bekerja hanya dengan memikirkan suatu benda yang ingin kamu gerakkan. Itu saja," sambungnya.

"Gimana kalau aku? Aku kan Ksatria Biru pengendali air. Akan kucoba, ya," pinta Aomine seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu, dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengendalikan air danau itu. Perlahan-lahan air itu bergelombang dan mulai membentuk seperti bola air besar. Kuroko dan Nigou yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa terkejut meilhat air itu membesar menjadi gumpalan air raksasa. Hebat... batinnya.

"Gimana? Malah bola airku lebih besar daripada punyamu. Hehe..." tawa Aomine sambil nyengir.

"Wah, Mine-chin buat bola air raksasa," ujar Murasakibara yang juga menyaksikan pertunjukan itu.

Akashi dan Midorima menoleh ke arah Aomine, Nigou dan Kuroko di pinggir danau. Melihat bola air itu mereka terpana. Pisuke yang bertengger di bahu Akashi, membelalakan matanya karena kaget lalu dia bersembunyi karena takut kena air. Hanya Kise yang lagi di atas pohon nggak menghiraukan sama sekali. Dia rupanya tertidur di atas cabang pohon karena terasa sejuk dan nyaman.

"Kekuatannya Aomine memang luar biasa untuk bisa membuat bola air itu. Hebat sekali," ujar Akashi sambil menenangkan Pisuke yang ketakutan di bahunya.

Namun, kesenangan itu harus berakhir karena Midorima merasa ada sesuatu yang akan mengancam keselamatannya dan rekan-rekannya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Kise dan berteriak, "Kise, awas!"

Mendengar teriakan spontan dari Midorima, Kise terbangun. "Hmm... Apa, Midorima-" Ucapannya terpotong saat ada peluru dari tembakan pistol yang hampir saja menembaki mukanya. Peluru itu meletus ke arah pohon dan berlubang. Karena kaget, Kise terjatuh dari pohon. "GYAAAAA!"

Aomine yang mendengar teriakan Midorima dan Kise, kaget dan tak berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan bola air itu hingga bola air itu pecah dan jatuh ke danau. Kuroko juga terkejut, dia lalu menoleh ke arah serigala peliharaannya yang menyeringai marah. Apa jangan-jangan... Ada musuh menyerang? Siapa?

"Kise! Kamu nggak apa-apa?!" seru Aomine sambil berlari ke arah Akashi dan kawan-kawan yang berdiri berteduh di pohon untuk memastikan.

Kise yang jatuh, akhirnya mendarat di bawah rumpun semak. "Ittai..."

"Kise-chin...?" Murasakibara menengok ke arah semak diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ada seseorang yang menembakku pakai pistol-ssu!" sahut Kise panik sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya di balik semak-semak.

"Siapa?" tanya Aomine, meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Dia celingukan mencari siapa yang menyerang Kise diam-diam.

"Persis seperti yang kuperkirakan," gumam Midorima tegang. Akashi dan yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shintaro?" tanya Akashi dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Siapa yang berani menyerang Ryouta diam-diam?"

"Aku tak tahu nanodayo. Yang pasti orang itu..." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Dia adalah seorang Assassin..."

"Assassin?!" seru mereka serempak. Mereka segera menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing, bersiap menghadapi musuh yang akan menyerang mereka.

"Ayo, tunjukkan sosokmu atau nyawamu akan melayang di ujung pedangku," kata Akashi sinis. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang jawab. Suasana di danau itu sepi. Hanya mereka berlima bersama Kuroko dan serigalanya, Nigou.

"Kurasa orang itu mau main-main dengan kita," cetus Aomine agak kesal.

Namun, Midorima merasakan ada hawa membunuh yang akan menimpa mereka. Dia menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang masih berada di tepi danau. "Kuroko! Awas di belakangmu!" teriaknya.

"Apa?" Tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko, ada seseorang yang melayangkan pedangnya ke arahnya di belakang. Namun, Akashi dengan cepat melepaskan anak panah ke seseorang di belakang Kuroko. Jleb! Bruk! Orang itu jatuh ke tanah.

Kuroko kaget, lalu dia menoleh ke belakang. Tampak seorang Assassin berjubah abu-abu terbaring kaku dengan panah menancap di dadanya. Nigou yang di sisinya mencium mayat Assassin itu. Sepertinya dia ingin mengidentifikasi mayat itu.

"Seharusnya kamu lebih berhati-hati, Tetsuya. Tingkatkan kewaspadaanmu. Kalau tidak, kamu sendiri yang akan mati," ujar Akashi. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap Akashi datar.

"Wakatta. Doumo..." ucapnya.

"Mereka datang!" seru Midorima menatap ke sekitarnya dengan sikap waspada.

"Mereka?" tanya Aomine, Kise dan Akashi bersamaan. Kuroko dan Murasakibara menatap tajam ke arah Midorima. 'Mereka'? Apa itu maksudnya? Rombongan?

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah para Assassin dari berbagai sudut. Mereka segera berlari ke 'Kiseki no Godai' dan Kuroko untuk dengan senjata mereka, bersiap untuk menyerang.

"O, ow..." gumam Kise. "Mereka menyerang kita-ssu!"

"Ah, para Assassin datang lagi. Mereka ingin bermain dengan kita..." ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malas. Mulutnya masih mengemut lolipop.

"Semuanya, serang mereka dengan kekuatan kalian! Ayo, lawan mereka!" perintah Akashi pada teman-temannya. Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera menghadapi serangan dari Assassin.

Midorima melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Assassin di depannya. Lalu, dia mengayunkan pedangnya lagi ke Assassin yang satunya di belakang. Assassin yang lain menyerang Kise di depannya, namun Kise berhasil mengelak dan membalas serangan dengan meng-copy gerakan dari Assassin dengan pedang kembarnya. Aomine menepis serangan dari Assassin dengan trisulanya dan balas mengayunkan trisula ke arah Assassin dan menusukkannya ke perutnya hingga Assassin itu tewas seketika. Murasakibara mendorong para Assassin yang mengerumuninya seperti lebah yang menghampiri sarangnya dengan kapaknya.

Akashi menendang Assassin kuat-kuat hingga terpental, lalu melepaskan anak panahnya ke Assassin tersebut hingga mati. Pisuke juga membantu majikannya dengan menyemburkan bola api dari paruhnya ke arah para Assassin itu. Kuroko melawan para Assassin dengan ilmu telekinesis-nya dibantu oleh Nigou yang melindungi majikannya dengan melayangkan cakar dan gigitan ke arah mereka.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung begitu cepat, namun pemenangnya sudah pasti 'Kiseki no Godai'. Para Assassin akhirnya kalah dengan luka parah, bahkan ada juga yang mati. Akashi dan teman-temannya kelelahan setelah menghadapi para Assassin itu yang cukup banyak.

"Selesai sudah..." ucap Aomine pelan. Dia meletakkan trisulanya ke punggungnya.

"Fufufu... Belum selesai, anak-anak," kata seseorang sinis, muncul di hadapan mereka. Aomine dan yang lain terkejut. Mereka segera menoleh ke arah suara itu. Di hadapan mereka, seorang pemuda berjubah abu-abu dan syal hitam dengan rambut bergaya anak Rap. Di pinggangnya terselip dua buah pistol yang merupakan senjatanya.

"Haizaki!"

"Jadi, kau yang menyerangku secara gelap? Itu curang dan kejam sekali. Akan kubalas kau dengan pedangku, baru tahu rasa-ssu!" seru Kise menahan marah. Tapi, dalam hatinya dia berterima kasih pada Midorima yang sudah memberitahunya. Kalau tidak, tentu dia pasti sudah terbunuh.

"Hmph. Pertarungan yang tadi kalian benar-benar luar biasa. Aku begitu kagum. Anak buahku saja bisa terkapar di tanah karena kekuatan kalian. Tapi... Kalian masih belum menggunakan kekuatan kalian yang sebenarnya," ucap pemuda yang bernama Haizaki sinis sambil bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Aomine geram.

"Kalian masih tak mengerti juga? Bodoh sekali. Maksudku, kalian masih belum menggunakan kekuatan yang diberikan Almarhum Master kalian... Yaitu, itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kalung ruby Akashi dengan dagunya.

Akashi menatap kalung di lehernya. Maksudnya, dia ingin mencuri kekuatan dari "Rainbow Armor Stone" kami. Tidak. Jangan. Seingatku, dia memiliki kemampuan meng-copy teknik dan kekuatan lawan, namun akhirnya lawan tersebut tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Makanya itulah, saat bertarung tadi aku tak memerintahkan teman-temanku untuk menggunakan "Rainbow Armor Stone". Kalau aku melakukannya, kami nggak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk menghadapi Haizaki, pikir Akashi.

"Aku belum mau menggunakan kekuatan dari Almarhum Master-ku. Aku tahu niatmu. Kamu berencana mencuri kekuatan kami, kan?" kata Akashi. Kuroko yang berada di antara mereka hanya bisa heran mendengar ucapan Akashi. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Sumimasen, apa maksud Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba hingga Aomine dan Kise yang tadinya tegang menghadapi Haizaki jadi kaget menatap Kuroko di belakang mereka.

"Da, darimana saja sih kamu?! Bikin kaget saja," Aomine langsung nyerocos. "Kamu belum tahu, ya? Haizaki itu juga salah satu dari pemimpin para Assassin. Hanya saja dia berbeda dengan pemimpin lain. Dia punya kekuatan meng-copy teknik lawan, sama seperti Kise. Namun, setelah dia menggunakan kekuatan copy cat-nya itu, lawannya nggak bisa memakai teknik seperti itu lagi," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Makanya itu, dia mendapat julukan 'The Thief'-ssu. Dia pemimpin Assassin yang sangat ditakuti. Dia yang..." Kise menahan tenggorokkannya yang seakan mau tercekik. "Akan kujelaskan nanti-ssu."

Kuroko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan rasa penasarannya. Padahal beribu pertanyaan sudah ada di benaknya. Dia memutuskan akan bertanya lagi pada Kise dan kawan-kawan nanti.

Haizaki yang mendengar penuturan Akashi hanya bisa tertawa. "Hahahaha... Kamu sepertinya tahu saja rencanaku. Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta kalian menggunakan "Rainbow Armor Stone" secara paksa. Fufufu..." Dia lalu memanggil anak buahnya di belakangnya untuk menyerang 'Kiseki no Godai'. Kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. "Dengan ini, kalian nggak bisa membantahku lagi..."

"Ukh, sial!" gerutu Aomine yang melihat para Assassin yang jumlahnya sebanyak itu. Dia menyiapkan trisulanya.

"Banyak sekali-ssu! Tenagaku sudah mau habis rasanya..." timpal Kise lemas.

"Akashi, apa sekarang kita harus..."

"Apa boleh buat..." Tiba-tiba Akashi buka mulut, memotong perkataan Midorima. "Kita nggak punya pilihan lagi. Saatnya kita harus gunakan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Master kita!" Kemudian, Akashi menyentuh kalung ruby-nya yang merupakan "Rainbow Armor Stone". Yaitu, batu warna-warni yang merupakan simbol dari unsur kekuatan mereka.

Kalung ruby Akashi bersinar setelah terkena sentuhan itu. Kemudian, cahaya dari batu ruby itu berpindah ke anting Kise bertahtakan batu topaz yang bersinar. Lalu, cahaya itu berpindah ke batu cincin emerald Midorima dan cahaya itu berpindah lagi ke gelang Aomine yang bertahtakan batu sapphire. Kemudian, cahaya batu sapphire Aomine berpindah ke gelang amethyst Murasakibara. Akhirnya, cahaya dari batu amethyst berpindah lagi ke batu ruby Akashi hingga cahayanya semakin menyilaukan.

"Ka! (Api!)" seru Akashi.

"Fuu! (Angin!)" seru Kise. Dan yang lainnya, Midorima: "Chi! (Tanah!)", Aomine: "Sui! (Air!)" dan Murasakibara: "Kuu! (Langit!)".

"Rainbow Armor Stone! Lindungilah kami dengan cahyamu!" Tak lama kemudian, sinar dari "Rainbow Armor Stone" itu bersinar menyilaukan hingga semua orang yang berada di dekatnya jadi tak bisa melihat.

Kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang dan muncul sosok 5 orang sudah mengenakan jubah zirah mereka. Mereka itu 'Kiseki no Godai'. Tak hanya penampilan mereka yang berubah, kekuatan mereka sudah berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya.

Mata Kuroko melebar, terpesona melihat wujud mereka. Mereka tampak gagah dengan baju zirah mereka. Reaksi itu sungguh berbeda dengan Haizaki dan anak buahnya. Mereka tampak tegang melihat wujud mereka.

Inikah kekuatan Master Nijimura? Hmph. Sungguh kekuatan ini tak ada bandingannya. Tapi, aku akan melenyapkan muridmu, Nijimura... Lihat saja. Akan kucuri kekuatan mereka dan menjadi milikku, pikirnya licik. Lalu, dia memerintahkan anak buahnya, "Ayo, anak buahku! Bunuh mereka semua! Jangan ada satu pun yang hidup!"

"Yaaa!" seru para Assassin serempak. Mereka berlari untuk menyerang 'Kiseki no Godai'.

"Pertarungan kita akan segera dimulai nanodayo..." ucap Midorima,mengambil sikap untuk menyerang balik. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Aku 'The Green Earth Warrior', takkan pernah kalah."

"Aku 'The Yellow Wind Warrior', selalu ada untuk membasmi kejahatan yang merajalela di dunia ini-ssu," timpal Kise.

"Aku nggak suka pertarungan, tapi aku suka kita bertarung bersama-sama demi perdamaian dunia. Aku 'The Purple Sky Warrior', akan kuhancurkan kalian semua dengan kapakku ini..." cetus Murasakibara, menyiapkan kapak raksasanya.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku. Aku 'The Blue Water Warrior', akan kubersihkan kejahatan ini sampai bersih seluruhnya. Meskipun nyawaku adalah taruhannya!" kata Aomine.

"Aku 'The Red Fire Warrior', kuperintahkan kalian untuk..." Dia mengacungkan busur beserta anak panahnya. "Serang mereka dan jangan diberi ampun!"

"Hiaaaat...!" Mereka segera berlari untuk menyerang para Assassin dengan senjata mereka.

"Teman-teman, aku akan menyerang Haizaki. Kalian yang membasmi semua anak buahnya. Mengerti?" titah Akashi. "Aku ini absolut. Kalau kalian menentangku, kalian sendiri yang akan menanggung akibatnya nanti..."

"Mengerti. Siap, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin," kata mereka serempak. Sesuai dengan prosedur Akashi, mereka meninggalkan Akashi sendirian untuk menghadapi Haizaki dan mereka yang akan melawan anak buahnya.

Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Tentu saja, Kuroko tidak mungkin hanya diam dan menonton saja. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bertarung walaupun kekuatannya tak sekuat mereka. Dia juga ikut berlari bersama mereka untuk menyerang para Assassin.

"Nigou, ayo kita bantu Akashi-kun dan yang lain!" perintah Kuroko pada serigalanya. Serigalanya itu mengikuti Kuroko di sampingnya.

Demi almarhum Master-ku, aku akan menghentikan pembunuhan dan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kuhapuskan semua orang jahat yang saling membunuh sesama manusia. Demi dendam Master, aku akan ikut bertarung bersama mereka meskipun aku tak sekuat mereka! tekadnya dalam hati.

To be continued

Konbanwa, minna-san~! ^^

Apa kalian menikmati ceritanya? Sorry, kalau gaje dan chara-nya OOC abis. Hehe... XD

Silakan beri komentar kalau kalian mau. Beri beberapa kudo untukku juga boleh, kok. Thank you for your attention and see you next chapter...

Bye! ^o^)/


	5. Masa Lalu Kiseki no Godai I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munculnya Haizaki si pemimpin para Assassin menimbulkan pertarungan sengit antara "Kiseki no Godai" dengan dia dan anak buahnya. Tentu saja Haizaki bukanlah lawan yang mudah bagi mereka sebab kemampuan 'Steal Technique'-nya sangat ditakutkan. Selain itu, ada masa lalu Akashi dan teman-teman yang ada kaitannya dengan Haizaki, yaitu seseorang yang merupakan guru mereka dan awalnya Haizaki berguru pada orang itu. Orang itu adalah Shuzo Nijimura, si penyihir terkenal yang mampu menguasai kekuatan 5 elemen.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Violence, Blood dsb

Summary: Munculnya Haizaki si pemimpin para Assassin menimbulkan pertarungan sengit antara "Kiseki no Godai" dengan dia dan anak buahnya. Tentu saja Haizaki bukanlah lawan yang mudah bagi mereka sebab kemampuan 'Steal Technique'-nya sangat ditakutkan. Selain itu, ada masa lalu Akashi dan teman-teman yang ada kaitannya dengan Haizaki, yaitu seseorang yang merupakan guru mereka dan awalnya Haizaki berguru pada orang itu. Orang itu adalah Shuzo Nijimura, si penyihir terkenal yang mampu menguasai kekuatan 5 elemen. Penasaran? Baca saja ceritanya! ;-)

Bab 4

*Masa Lalu Kiseki no Godai I*

"Hiaaaat...!" Mereka segera berlari untuk menyerang para Assassin dengan senjata mereka.

"Teman-teman, aku akan menyerang Haizaki. Kalian yang membasmi semua anak buahnya. Mengerti?" titah Akashi. "Aku ini absolut. Kalau kalian menentangku, kalian sendiri yang akan menanggung akibatnya nanti..."

"Mengerti. Siap, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin," kata mereka serempak. Sesuai dengan prosedur Akashi, mereka meninggalkan Akashi sendirian untuk menghadapi Haizaki dan mereka yang akan melawan anak buahnya.

Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Tentu saja, Kuroko nggak mungkin hanya diam dan menonton saja. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bertarung walaupun kekuatannya tak sekuat mereka. Dia juga ikut berlari bersama mereka untuk menyerang para Assassin.

"Nigou, ayo kita bantu Akashi-kun dan yang lain!" perintah Kuroko pada serigalanya. Serigalanya itu mengikuti Kuroko di sampingnya.

Demi almarhum Master-ku, aku akan menghentikan pembunuhan dan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kuhapuskan semua orang jahat yang saling membunuh sesama manusia. Demi dendam Master, aku akan ikut bertarung bersama mereka meskipun aku tak sekuat mereka! tekadnya dalam hati.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala diterangi sinar mentari yang menyilaukan berlari cepat di tengah hutan yang lebat. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan tergesa-gesa, mungkin dia merasakan ada bahaya yang akan mengancam dirinya. Dia terus mempercepat langkahnya, menghindari bahaya yang akan menimpanya.

"Otou-sama, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Otou-sama dan yang lain. Gara-gara aku, semuanya..." Dia menahan lidahnya yang terasa kelu. "Hilang..."

Matanya yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dadanya terasa sesak, mau menangis. Namun, dia berusaha menahan air matanya yang tergenang.

Waktu berlalu, si pemuda itu ngos-ngosan. Dia membungkukkan badannya, melepaskan rasa lelah karena habis berlari. Keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Sepertinya aman. Aku harus istirahat dulu..." katanya masih dengan wajah lelah. Dia melihat sekeliling hutan tersebut, mencari tempat yang teduh untuk beristirahat. Tak lama kemudian, dia menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Wajahnya seketika berubah cerah. Dengan cepat, dia berlari kecil menuju pohon itu.

Dia lalu duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon itu. Sambil duduk, dia menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sejenak dia melupakan kesedihan yang dideritanya. Karena di situ sangat sejuk dan nyaman, pemuda itu tertidur pulas.

Pii... Pii...

Tiba-tiba, dia terbangun mendengar suara kicauan burung. Tapi, kicauannya terdengar sedih dan seolah-olah seperti menahan sakit. Dia celingukan mencari asal suara itu. Kemudian, pandangannya tertangkap ke arah seekor burung berbulu keemas-emasan terbaring di tanah.

"Eh, burung ini kenapa, ya?" gumamnya bertanya-tanya. Apa gerangan ada burung berada di tanah begini? Seharusnya dia kan terbang bersama kawan-kawannya, pikirnya. Dia segera menghampiri burung itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, kasihan..." Di matanya, terlihat sayap burung itu terluka. Pasti dia ditembak oleh seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Kalau aku menemui orangnya, akan kuberi hukuman berat padanya... batinnya. Seketika aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya, mungkin dia geram dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh burung malang itu. Hii... Serem...

Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, dia mengambil burung itu yang terluka. Pertama, dia memperhatikan lukanya terlebih dahulu. "Nggak apa-apa. Luka ini cuma luka tembak. Nggak masalah asalkan nggak ada komplikasi atau luka yang lain," gumamnya. Lalu, dia menyobek bajunya sedikit untuk dijadikan kain sebagai perban. Kemudian dia menggulungkan kain di sayap burung itu.

"Nggak apa-apa, Burung. Lukanya akan sembuh sebentar saja. Kamu pasti bisa terbang lagi..." katanya lembut pada burung itu. Burung itu hanya bercicit, mungkin itu pertanda dia mengucapkan terima kasih.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu dia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Langit biru sudah mulai kemerahan, menunjukkan hari sudah mau petang. Matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Di sana, ada beberapa burung gagak terbang melintas langit sore itu. Angin sore meniupkan pohon-pohon di hutan tersebut seolah-olah pohon itu menari menyambut datangnya malam.

"Yo... Sedang apa kamu di situ, Anak muda?"

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menyapa pemuda berambut merah menyala itu. Dia menoleh. Di matanya, seorang pria berambut hitam yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari sore berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya terlihat tegas, menunjukkan sisi kedewasaan yang ada pada dirinya. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam dan putih dan sepatu yang terbuat dari kulit.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya lelaki bersurai merah itu, menatap pria itu yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Aku?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk dirinya. "Sebelum kamu tahu namaku dan siapa aku, bolehkah aku menanyaimu dulu? Kamu siapa, darimana asalmu dan sedang apa kamu di sini?" sambungnya datar, tapi tegas.

Pemuda itu diam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Aku Seijuuro Akashi, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Akashi. Aku di sini karena aku kabur dari para tentara dari kerajaan seberang yang sudah menghancurkan kerajaanku..." Setelah itu, dia menunduk.

Pria itu hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Kemudian, dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku Shuzo Nijimura..." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Shuzo... Nijimura... Jangan-jangan kamu..." Pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Seijuuro Akashi itu mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. Dia sepertinya tahu siapa pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ya. Aku seorang penyihir yang mampu menguasai 5 elemen dasar... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pertarungan sengit antara Kiseki no Godai dan Shogo Haizaki masih berlanjut. Kuroko dan yang lainnya menyerang anak buah Haizaki, sedangkan Akashi menghadapi Haizaki sendirian. Dengan berani, Akashi berhadapan dengan Haizaki yang siap dengan senjatanya, Dual Gun.

"Aku yang akan menghadapimu, Shougo," kata Akashi tegas, matanya yang salah satu warnanya berbeda menatap tajam ke arah Assassin jahat itu.

"Hmph, berani benar kau. Fufufu..." tawa Haizaki sinis. "Kau bersedia mengorbankan dirimu untuk melawanku? Lucu sekali. Aku yakin kau takkan bisa mengimbangi kekuatanku yang ada di atasmu. Lagipula, aku gak takut padamu..." Kemudian dia menjilati bibirnya.

Akashi yang terkena sindiran itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aku ini absolut dan pengorbananku ini mutlak. Akulah yang memutuskan untuk mengalahkanmu, demi balas dendam Master Shuzo Nijimura!" katanya. "Baiklah, Shougo! Bersiaplah. Akan kuberi pelajaran padamu karena kau sudah berhasil mencabut nyawa guruku!"

"Lihat saja nanti. Ayo, lawan aku! Akan kubalas seranganmu dengan Steal Technique-ku!" seru Haizaki sambil bergerak maju menyerang Akashi tanpa diberi aba-aba. Akashi juga maju melawan Haizaki, menodongkan busurnya ke arahnya dan menyiapkan anak panahnya untuk menembak Haizaki.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuzo Nijimura... Penyihir yang paling terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam menguasai 5 elemen dasar? Inikah orangnya? Rasanya seperti mimpi... batin Akashi tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di matanya. Dia memperhatikan penyihir itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Si penyihir Nijimura balas memperhatikan pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di tangan Akashi, "Burung berbulu emas... Itu adalah burung Phoenix..."

Mata Akashi membundar seperti bola kristal, terkejut mendengar perkataan si penyihir itu. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah burung yang ada di genggamannya. "Burung... Phoenix? Darimana Anda tahu kalau burung ini burung Phoenix?" tanyanya heran sekaligus penasaran.

Nijimura tersenyum kecil. "Dari bulunya itu dan burung itu memiliki napas api di paruhnya walaupun masih mengeluarkan asap kecil," jawabnya sembari menahan tawa. "Kamu tahu burung Phoenix? Itu adalah burung yang tak pernah mati. Dengan kata lain, dia burung api yang abadi..."

Kemudian dia berdehem, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Walaupun dia mati terbakar hidup-hidup sampai dia menjadi abu, dia akan bangkit kembali dari kematian dan berubah kembali menjadi anak burung. Begitu terus seperti siklus kehidupan kita sebagai manusia saat ini. Suatu hari nanti kita akan mati dan akan bangkit kembali di alam baka."

"Wah..." Akashi terkagum-kagum mendengar penjelasan penyihir itu. "Berarti burung yang kurawat ini benar-benar luar biasa. Tapi kasihan sekali burung ini. Dia nggak bisa terbang."

"Kenapa?" tanya si penyihir heran.

"Sayapnya terluka. Lihat..." jawab Akashi sambil menunjukkan sayap burung itu yang sudah dia balut lukanya.

"Souka..." Nijimura manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus merawatnya dengan baik sampai dia bisa terbang lagi," sarannya bijaksana.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Nijimura," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum. Lalu, dia memalingkan mukanya dan menatap matahari yang sudah terbenam. Dia menunduk sedih. "Sudah mau malam... Aku tak punya tempat tinggal untuk istirahat... Aku tak punya apa-apa sekarang..." katanya serak. Air matanya kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hm?" Nijimura menoleh. Dia menatap datar ke pemuda itu yang menunduk sedih karena kehilangan orangtuanya, istananya, hartanya, semuanya yang dia miliki pun sirna karena perang yang tak terelakkan itu. Dalam hatinya dia kasihan melihat Akashi, maka dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajaknya tinggal di rumahnya.

"Kamu mau tinggal di rumahku, Akashi-Ouji-sama?" tanyanya menawarkan dengan penuh hormat. Mendengar itu, Akashi menjadi heran plus kaget. "A, apa Anda nggak keberatan, Nijimura?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Kamu takut saya merepotkanmu?" Nijimura malah balik bertanya dengan nada kesal karena dia mengira Akashi akan menolak permintaannya.

Akashi malah menyeringai. "Yah, begitulah. Tapi, karena Anda bersungguh-sungguh, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi kuharap Anda tak akan menyesal, karena keputusanku untuk tinggal bersamamu ini mutlak dan tak bisa ditolak lagi," ujarnya mantap.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo, ikutlah aku. Akan kuantar kamu ke rumahku, Pangeran," ajak Nijimura sambil memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takkan kumaafkan atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Master-ku, Shougo. Kau sudah berani membunuh Master yang telah berbaik hati padaku selama ini. Pokoknya, aku sudah tak sabar untuk menghabisi nyawamu di ujung panahku sekarang juga!

Batinnya Akashi berteriak penuh rasa dendam yang merasuki jiwanya. Dalam pertarungannya melawan Haizaki, dia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan bagaimana bisa Haizaki dengan kejamnya membunuh si penyihir Nijimura yang juga gurunya, tanpa diketahui oleh dia dan teman-temannya. Ingatannya masih jelas terbayang di pikirannya tentang Nijimura terbaring lemas tak berdaya dengan pakaian bersimbah darah.

Saat Haizaki menembakkan peluru dari Dual Gun-nya tepat ke arah Akashi, dengan lincah Akashi menghindari semburan peluru itu. Kemudian, dia menyiapkan anak panahnya dan menembakkannya ke Haizaki, tapi Haizaki berhasil menepisnya. Setelah itu, Akashi melesat mengejar Haizaki di hadapannya dan menendangnya. Haizaki menangkis tendangan itu, lalu dia balas menonjok wajah Akashi namun ditepisnya. Begitu terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya Akashi terkena tendangan dari Haizaki dan jatuh terpelanting ke pohon.

"Ukh!" Akashi meringis kesakitan. Dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tendangan Haizaki tadi. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyeringai. "Hmph, kamu lumayan... Tapi, akan kubalas kau, Shougo." Akashi lalu berusaha untuk bangkit tapi baru saja dia berdiri, dia jatuh lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Fufufu..." tawa Haizaki sembari menjilat jempolnya.

Sial. Kalau aku menggunakan teknik "Flame Phoenix Arrow"-ku, aku sendiri yang akan mati. Shougo bisa saja menghindar seranganku dan membalasnya dengan jurusku itu. Senjata yang dia miliki hanyalah pistol itu, namun bisa saja dia menciptakan panah dan busur dengan kekuatan apiku yang dia tiru. Yang pasti, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku mengalahkannya tanpa menggunakan kekuatan apiku? pikir Akashi bimbang. Tentu saja, dia nggak boleh bertindak gegabah. Kalau dia melakukannya, dia sendiri yang akan mati dengan tekniknya sendiri karena Haizaki berhasil mencuri tekniknya itu.

"Hoi, Ksatria Merah... Kenapa kamu nggak membalas menyerangku? Takut aku mencuri teknikmu? Hmph. Baiklah, kalau kamu masih nggak berani menggunakan jurusmu itu, aku akan menyerangmu tanpa ampun. Fufufu..." kata Haizaki menyeringai. Dia segera mengambil pistol di pinggangnya dan membidik Akashi tepat ke kepalanya. Tapi, sebelum dia menembaki pelurunya, tiba-tiba ada serangan mendadak yang entah darimana datangnya. Serangan seperti badai itu mendorong tubuh Haizaki hingga tubuhnya melayang dan terbanting ke pohon besar.

Huh? Serangan apa itu? Telekinesis? Jangan-jangan... batin Akashi bertanya-tanya keheranan. Dia celingukan mencari siapa yang menyerang Haizaki tanpa diberi aba-aba terlebih dulu.

"Akashi-kun, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Suara seseorang menyapanya. Suaranya terdengar familier. Akashi sepertinya tahu suara itu.

Tetsuya? pikir Akashi keheranan. Dia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara itu. Tak lama, di hadapannya seorang pemuda berjubah hitam seperti pendeta dengan empat orang berbaju zirah di belakangnya.

"Akashicchi! Kamu baik-baik saja-ssu?" tanya sosok berbaju zirah topaz. "Tadi itu hampir saja-ssu!"

"Hufft, hampir saja si brengsek itu menembaki kepalamu, Akashi! Untung saja ada Tetsu," seru sosok berbaju zirah sapphire menahan marah.

"Ngomong-ngomong anak buahnya Hai-chin sudah kami hancurkan..." lapor sosok raksasa berbaju zirah amethyst.

"Ka, kalian... Sejak kapan kalian... Ada di sini...?" tanya Akashi terbata-bata.

"Pisuke yang memberitahu, Akashi-kun. Berterima kasihlah padanya. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu..." jawab pemuda berjubah hitam itu yang ternyata adalah Kuroko.

Sosok berbaju zirah emerald menghampiri Akashi yang masih terduduk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shintaro...?" Akashi menatap uluran tangan sosok yang bernama Shintaro Midorima itu.

"Kamu mau bertarung bersama kami atau nggak?" tanya Midorima. "Meskipun kamu adalah pemimpin kami, kamu takkan bisa melawan musuhmu sendirian nanodayo."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, lalu bibirnya yang semerah rambutnya menyunggingkan senyum. "Iya..." Dia meraih uluran tangan Midorima dan bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Kieeek! Kieeek!" Pisuke terbang ke arah Akashi dan bertengger di bahunya. Akashi menatapnya lembut. "Pisuke... Arigato," ucapnya. Pisuke hanya bisa menyongsong kepalanya ke wajah Akashi.

"Grrrr... Gauum... Gauum..." Tiba-tiba, Nigou menyeringai marah sekaligus mengaum-ngaum.

"Nigou..." gumam Kuroko heran. Apa jangan-jangan... Haizaki?

"Ada apa dengan serigalamu, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Entahlah, Aomine-kun. Nigou merasa Haizaki masih hidup," jawab Kuroko masih memasang wajah tripleknya.

"Apa kamu bilang?!" Mata Aomine terbelalak, kaget. Dia celingukan mencari keberadaan Haizaki. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka juga kaget, tapi entah kenapa hanya Kuroko yang kalem menanggapi situasi itu.

"Ugh!" Haizaki meringis. Dia berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri tegak. Kuroko dan 'Kiseki no Godai' segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan sikap waspada.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati-ssu," celetuk Kise. "Padahal serangan telekinesis dari Kurokocchi bisa saja membuatmu tewas seketika."

"Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, menyerah saja nanodayo," Midorima menimpali. "Percuma saja kau bisa mengincar kekuatan kami."

"Urusai! Aku takkan pernah menyerah untuk mencuri kekuatan kalian. Takkan pernah!" teriak Haizaki emosi.

"Hoi, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengincar kekuatan kami?!" tanya Aomine berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Kamu tahu, nggak sembarang orang bisa menggunakan kekuatan 'Rainbow Armor Stone'. Hanya aku, eh maksudku kami semua, yang boleh menggunakan kekuatan itu. Lagi pula, kami diberi kekuatan tersebut oleh mendiang Master, itu orang yang sudah kamu bunuh, Haizaki! Maka itulah, orang sepertimu tak pantas mendapatkannya!" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Daiki! Kalau kau bicara lagi, akan kutembak kepalamu!" erang Haizaki sambil bersiap menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Aomine. Aomine hanya bisa menghadapinya tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun terlukis di wajahnya. Dia ingin ngomong lagi, namun dihentikan oleh Akashi.

"Daiki, tak ada gunanya kamu bicara seperti itu ke dia. Dia takkan mau menanggapinya. Sekarang ini, kita harus temukan cara untuk bisa melawan Shougo."

"Tapi, Akashi..." Aomine berkilah.

"Dengarkan saja apa perintahku, Daiki. Kalau kau mengabaikannya, aku tak segan-segan mencabut nyawamu di ujung pedangku ini..." Akashi menakut-nakuti Aomine dengan pedangnya yang masih terselip di pinggangnya. Akhirnya, Aomine mengalah walau terpaksa.

"Aka-chin, gimana caranya kita menghancurkannya? Kalau aku menggunakan jurus pamungkasku, kita bisa celaka. Kalian tahu kan jurusku bagaimana... Hmm..." ucap Murasakibara di sela-sela emutan permen lolipop yang masih di mulutnya.

Baru saja mereka berlima memikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk menyerang Haizaki, tiba-tiba ada pancaran aura yang sewarna rambut mereka dengan lembut di tubuh mereka. Aura itu semakin lama semakin terang. Semakin terang aura itu, semakin bertambah kekuatan mereka.

"Kalian 'Kiseki no Godai'..." Suara itu muncul dari dalam pikiran mereka. Seolah-olah suara itu berbisik di telinga mereka. Suara itu bukannya...

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu?" Mereka tersentak saat menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedang mengatupkan tangannya seperti orang sedang berdoa. Aura di tubuhnya juga memancarkan cahaya yang bersinar, sama seperti mereka.

"Aku tahu bagaimana Haizaki-kun nggak akan bisa mencuri teknik beserta kekuatan kalian..." Lagi-lagi suara Kuroko muncul lagi di pikiran mereka. "Gabungkanlah kekuatan kita. Aku yakin dengan ini dia nggak bakalan bisa meng-copy-nya. Percayalah padaku..."

Menggabungkan kekuatan kita? pikir mereka serempak. Apa benar? Apa Haizaki takkan mampu mengimbanginya?

"Baiklah, Kurokocchi! Aku percaya padamu-ssu," ucap Kise membalas pesan Kuroko dengan kemampuan telepati yang berasal darinya.

"Hmm... Aku mengerti," kata Murasakibara lewat telepati.

"Mengerti. Meskipun kamu cuma 'anak bawang' di sini, kamu benar-benar bisa diandalkan nanodayo. Ja, jangan anggap itu pujian dariku," ujar Midorima dengan sisi Tsundere-nya yang lagi-lagi kumat.

"Aku percaya, Tetsu. Serahkan saja padaku. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku. Tak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengimbangi kekuatanku dan teman-temanku yang kupercayai," kata Aomine.

"Aku percaya... Biar kami yang akan mencobanya. Aku harap takkan gagal kali ini," kata Akashi pada Kuroko lewat telepati.

Haizaki yang masih termangu di sudut hutan yang lain, terkejut melihat aura 'Kiseki no Godai' lain dari biasanya. Rupanya karena Kuroko yang menjadi "perantara"-nya, kekuatan mereka jadi jauh di bawahnya.

A, Aura macam apa ini... Belum pernah kurasakan... katanya dalam hati. Oh, tidak! Ini benar-benar tak bisa kucuri dengan "Steal Technique"-ku. Nggak mungkin...

"Shougo, bersiaplah. Kali ini kekalahan akan ada di pihakmu," kata Akashi tenang. Lalu, dia menoleh pada rekan-rekannya. "Teman-teman, ayo!"

"Baik!" Seketika aura yang muncul di tubuh mereka semakin memancarkan sinarnya, menghalau pandangan Haizaki karena cahayanya yang semakin terang.

"Wahai cahaya matahari yang menyinari dunia kami, uraikanlah menjadi 7 warna dan jangan biarkan ada kegelapan yang akan meruntuhkan cahyamu..." Mereka berlima mengucapkan sebuah mantera secara serempak. Lalu, mereka mengulurkan satu tangan mereka bersamaan.

"Five Elements Rainbow Burst!"

Kemudian, muncullah cahaya yang berasal dari aura mereka masing-masing di telapak tangan mereka. Cahaya itu melesat, menyerang Haizaki. Lalu, cahaya warna-warni bak pelangi itu meledak hebat seperti bom atom.

"Wuaaaaah!"

Tak selang beberapa lama, tubuh Haizaki melayang ke udara lalu mendarat di tanah. Tubuhnya jadi penuh dengan memar karena ledakan dahsyat itu. Akashi dan rekan-rekannya menatap Haizaki yang terbaring, pakaian zirah mereka seketika berubah menjadi pakaian biasa.

"Akhirnya... Hosh... Hosh... Kita menang..." ucap Akashi ngos-ngosan. Dia mengelap keringatnya yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"Tubuhku... Lemas-ssu..." timpal Kise. Tubuhnya ambruk gara-gara kehabisan energi yang dia miliki, namun dia berusaha menahannya.

"Lapar... Hosh... Hosh... Energiku habis... Hosh... Hosh..." ucap Murasakibara terbata-bata. Napasnya memburu, berusaha mencari udara segar.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mereka yang sedang berdoa, tiba-tiba auranya menghilang dan tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Nigou menghampirinya dan menguik-nguik.

"Hufft... Akhirnya..."

"Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu!" 'Kiseki no Godai' berlari menghampiri Kuroko yang tergeletak di tanah. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Akashi segera membantunya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, teman-teman..." ucap Kuroko perlahan.

"Baik-baik saja gimana sih kamu ini, nanodayo. Tubuhmu jadi lemas begitu. Eh, aku nggak bermaksud peduli padamu nodayo," komentar Midorima agak dingin.

"Ah, gara-gara itu kamu jadi begini-ssu," kata Kise cengegesan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah menyelamatkan kita. Kalau kita terpaksa memakai jurus andalan kita, kita yang celaka nantinya. Tapi, jurus yang kita gunakan tadi itu nggak bisa Haizaki menirunya bahkan mencurinya," ujar Akashi. "Berkat kamu Kuroko, kami bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu," katanya pada Kuroko.

"Hn..." Kuroko nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Kita akan beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga kita. Tapi, sebelum itu..." dia terdiam sesaat. "Urus si Shougo dan kita jadikan dia sandera," lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Baik, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin," seru mereka tanpa ragu-ragu. Mereka lalu menghampiri Haizaki yang masih pingsan tergeletak di tanah.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmph! Hmmmph!" Haizaki bergumam tak jelas karena kain yang menutupi mulutnya. Tangan dan kakinya diikat hingga dia tak bisa berkutik.

"Ha! Rasakan itu, Haizaki. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk membalasmu. Hehe," kata Aomine sambil menyeringai menahan tawa.

"Akan kuhancurkan kamu... Lihat saja nanti..." gumam Murasakibara dengan nada seram. Seketika aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga Haizaki yang digeretnya jadi ketakutan. Awas, terkencing-kencing. Jangan lupa ya, Akashi siapkan popok buatnya. Hihihi... (Memangnya bayi?)

"Akashi-kun... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan," tiba-tiba Kuroko buka mulut, memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, apa itu?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian ini dan seperti apa Master kalian yang bernama Nijimura-san itu? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran yaitu, Kiseki no Godai? Aku ingin tahu..." jawabnya datar, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti memohon.

Mendengar itu, Akashi dan rekan-rekannya tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah mereka menunduk. Sepertinya mereka nggak ingin membicarakannya karena takut akan mengingat kematian Master mereka yang berakhir tragis itu.

"Ah, sumimasen. Aku sepertinya telah berbicara sembarangan. Aku nggak bermaksud menyakiti kalian..." Buru-buru Kuroko membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Daijoubu, Kuroko..." ucap Akashi sambil melanjutkan jalannya. "Mungkin ini lebih baik bagimu untuk mengetahui siapa kami sebenarnya dan siapa almarhum Master kami."

Kemudian Akashi menghela napas panjang. Tanpa ragu, dia memulai kisahnya, "Sebenarnya aku adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Akashi yang sudah hancur karena perang. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang selamat karena aku kabur menghindari kejaran tentara dari kerajaan seberang yang sebetulnya adalah musuh dari kerajaanku..."

Pangeran? pikir Kuroko heran. Oh, apa dia putra mahkota di kerajaan itu? Kok dia nggak menunjukkannya, ya seolah-olah dia hanya pemuda biasa.

"Midorima itu seorang peramal jitu, makanya dia memiliki kemampuan meramal dan bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi. Kise adalah salah satu prajurit yang selamat dari perang yang hampir menewaskan lebih dari 1000 orang. Sedangkan Murasakibara seorang pengembara."

"Kalau Aomine-kun?"

"Kamu tahu, Tetsu? Aku dari awal sudah menjadi muridnya Master Nijimura. Dulu, aku ingin menjadi seorang petarung demi balas dendam orangtuaku yang terbunuh oleh para Assassin..." Aomine menyela pembicaraan mereka. Dia berusaha menahan emosinya yang mau meledak karena mengenang kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa semua itu benar?" tanya Kuroko semakin penasaran.

"Yang dikatakan Akashicchi itu benar-ssu. Aku dulunya seorang prajurit. Setelah aku selamat dari perang itu, aku bertemu dengan Nijimuracchi. Beliau mengajarkanku ilmu sihir angin hingga akhirnya aku bisa seperti ini. Namun..." Kise menahan lidahnya. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. "Beliau akhirnya tewas terbunuh..." Setelah itu, dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Air mata itu jatuh membanjiri wajahnya.

Mata Kuroko membulat, kaget setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Kise yang dia ucapkan. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi di sampingnya. Akashi hanya bisa diam seribu kata. Dia semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akashi-kun..." gumam Kuroko pelan. Dalam hatinya dia juga tak menyangka mendengarnya dan merasa kasihan pada 'Kiseki no Godai'.

"Tetsuya... Akan kulanjutkan lagi ceritaku dan kamu harus dengar baik-baik. Ingat, perkataanku ini absolut..."

To be continued

Hufft, akhirnya selesai juga Bab 4-nya! Yeaay! \ ^o^ /

Gimana ceritanya? Ah, kuharap bisa menghibur kalian. Kalau boleh, kalian beri komentar tentang FF ini.

Oh, ya. Ada Omake nih. Semoga nggak garing... :v

Jaa ne~

Omake

Ng-shuu Take 1

"Akashi, apa nggak ada kota lain kita tuju?" tanya Midorima pada Akashi yang masih memperhatikan peta di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada, namun hanya kota ini, Bethlehem yang jaraknya berkisar 3 km. Sedangkan kota yang ini, Cheshire sangat jauh dari sini. Jaraknya sekitar..."

"GYAAAA!" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkan Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang sibuk memperhatikan peta.

Bruk!

Orang itu akhirnya jatuh ke semak-semak. Sontak mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah semak-semak itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja-ssu!" Rupanya itu adalah Kise, orang yang sedang tidur di atas pohon. Dia jatuh dari cabang pohon yang cukup besar. Hmm... Mungkin karena saking nyenyaknya dia tidur, jadi lupa kalau dia lagi di atas pohon.

"Sudah kubilang kan?" Midorima hanya bisa sweatdrop, diikuti yang lain.

"Yah, aku senang kamu baik-baik saja, Kise..."

Ng-shuu Take 2

"Kise, awas!" teriak Midorima.

Peluru yang hampir saja mendarat di wajah Kise itu meletus ke arah pohon dan berlubang. Karena kaget, Kise terjatuh dari pohon. "GYAAAAA!"

Aomine yang sedang membuat bola air raksasa kaget karena teriakan Kise dan Midorima. Akibatnya dia tak berkonsentrasi hingga...

Bola air itu meletus dan membasahi seluruh hutan yang berada di dekatnya. Tak hanya itu, Aomine juga jadi basah.

"Aomine-kun..."

"Daiki... Apa yang sudah kamu perbuat? Bajuku jadi basah."

"Akan kuhancurkan kamu, Mine-chin..."

"Aomine..."

Astaga! Suara-suara yang memanggilnya terlihat seperti mau mengancam dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan mereka yang siap dengan senjatanya untuk membunuhnya (?).

"Ma... Ma... Maafkan aku!" seru Aomine panik, takut kena sambaran senjata dari mereka. Dia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri.

"Hei, tunggu...!" Kuroko dan yang lain berlari mengejar Aomine yang panik.

Hanya Kise yang masih terduduk di balik semak-semak. Dia memperhatikan Aomine yang diserbu oleh 4 manusia yang terkena bola air darinya.

"Eh? Ada apa sih-ssu? Kok jadi main kejar-kejaran?" tanyanya bingung.


	6. Masa Lalu Kiseki no Godai II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah 'Kiseki no Godai' berhasil mengalahkan Haizaki berkat bantuan dari Kuroko si pendeta, mereka melanjutkan lagi petualangan mereka untuk memusnahkan Assassin. Namun, ketika Kuroko melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terkait dengan masa lalu mereka, di situlah Akashi si pemimpin 'Kiseki no Godai' menceritakan masa lalunya saat dia berguru pada Nijimura sebelum Nijimura tewas dibunuh oleh Haizaki... Enjoy it, minna-san! ^_^

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo dsb

Summary: Setelah 'Kiseki no Godai' berhasil mengalahkan Haizaki berkat bantuan dari Kuroko si pendeta, mereka melanjutkan lagi petualangan mereka untuk memusnahkan Assassin. Namun, ketika Kuroko melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terkait dengan masa lalu mereka, di situlah Akashi si pemimpin 'Kiseki no Godai' menceritakan masa lalunya saat dia berguru pada Nijimura sebelum Nijimura tewas dibunuh oleh Haizaki... Enjoy it, minna-san! ^_^

Bab 5

*Masa Lalu Kiseki no Godai II*

"Apa semua itu benar?" tanya Kuroko semakin penasaran.

"Yang dikatakan Akashicchi itu benar-ssu. Aku dulunya seorang prajurit. Setelah aku selamat dari perang itu, aku bertemu dengan Nijimuracchi. Beliau mengajarkanku ilmu sihir angin hingga akhirnya aku bisa seperti ini. Namun..." Kise menahan lidahnya. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. "Beliau akhirnya tewas terbunuh..." Setelah itu, dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Air mata itu jatuh membanjiri wajahnya.

Mata Kuroko membulat, kaget setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Kise yang dia ucapkan. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Akashi di sampingnya. Akashi hanya bisa diam seribu kata. Dia semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akashi-kun..." gumam Kuroko pelan. Dalam hatinya dia juga tak menyangka mendengarnya dan merasa kasihan pada 'Kiseki no Godai'.

"Tetsuya... Akan kulanjutkan lagi ceritaku dan kamu harus dengar baik-baik. Ingat, perkataanku ini absolut..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 tahun yang lalu...

Syuut! Jleb!

Suara panah menancap ke target yang tepat di tengahnya. Kemudian, sebuah panah melesat lagi ke target yang lain. Menancap dengan tepat tanpa meleset sedikitpun.

Hmph. Kurasa aku melakukannya dengan baik. Kemampuan memanahku mulai meningkat daripada yang dulu, pikir seseorang yang melepaskan anak panahnya ke target tersebut, menyeringai. Orang itu adalah pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterokrom, yang sebelah kiri warna kuning dan sebelahnya lagi sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Dia memakai kaus lengan buntung merah dan celana panjang coklat tua. Yah, itulah baju untuk latihan bertarungnya, tak lupa dengan sepatu boots yang hampir mencapai lutut.

Semenjak kerajaanku hancur, aku bertemu dengan penyihir terkuat di dunia dan aku dijadikan muridnya. Dia bernama Shuzo Nijimura, penyihir yang mampu menguasai 5 elemen. Tapi... Aku penasaran. Kenapa dia menawariku untuk menjadi muridnya? Saat aku bertanya padanya, dia bilang itu rahasia dan akan dibicarakan nanti kalau aku telah menjadi kuat... pikir pemuda itu seraya bertanya-tanya. Dia memikirkan bagaimana Master-nya ingin menjadikannya murid untuknya.

*Flashback*

"Akashi Ouji-sama, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Nijimura saat dia dan pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi berjalan menelusuri hutan untuk mengantarnya ke rumahnya.

"Yah, boleh saja. Mau bertanya apa saja, silakan. Akan kujawab," jawab Akashi mantap.

Nijimura tersenyum kecil. "Begini... Ehm, apakah kamu bersedia untuk menjadi muridku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, Akashi menjadi heran. Apa maksudnya dengan 'menjadi muridnya'?

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu, Nijimura? Apa maksud dengan pertanyaanmu itu?" Akashi balik bertanya.

Nijimura terdiam sesaat. "Itu rahasia," jawabnya singkat. "Akan kujelaskan kalau kamu sudah menjadi petarung hebat yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu aku nggak bisa berbohong padamu, karena itulah aku akan menjawabnya nanti. Lihat saja..."

Akashi sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi, namun karena si penyihir terlihat segan menjawab pertanyaannya dia memilih untuk menelan rasa penasarannya. "Hmm... Baiklah, aku nggak mau maksa kali ini tapi jika aku bertanya itu lagi, kamu harus menjawabnya. Ingat, aku ini absolut dan apa yang kutanyakan sebelumnya tak bisa ditolak lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya," katanya.

"Hmph. Suatu hari nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya, Ouji-sama," ujar Nijimura tanpa ragu. "Jadi, apakah kamu bersedia untuk menjadi muridku?"

"Sebagai balasan terima kasihku karena kamu mau memberiku tempat tinggal, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi muridmu..." jawab Akashi akhirnya.

Nijimura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Pangeran, akan kuajarkan kamu untuk menjadi pahlawan pembasmi kejahatan dan kegelapan yang akan mengancam keselamatan dunia. Maaf kalau aku tak bisa memberitahumu alasanku sekarang. Kamu pasti akan mengetahuinya nanti, kata si penyihir dalam hati.

*End Flashback*

"Akan kujelaskan kalau kamu sudah menjadi petarung hebat yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu aku nggak bisa berbohong padamu, karena itulah aku akan menjawabnya nanti. Lihat saja..."

Jawaban Master-nya masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu hingga kini.

Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi petarung kuat untukmu, Master... kata Akashi dalam hati. Dia sepertinya bertekad akan menjadi petarung hebat. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa memberi alasan padaku kenapa kamu memintaku untuk menjadi muridmu!

Setelah berpikir begitu, Akashi melanjutkan latihan menembakkan anak panahnya ke target dengan tepat. Kali ini dia semakin bersemangat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nijimura-san seorang penyihir? Penyihir terkenal yang mampu menguasai 5 elemen dasar itu?" tebak Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Beliau mengajarkanku dan teman-temanku ilmu sihir dengan elemen yang berbeda. Yang menjadi murid pertamanya adalah Aomine, kemudian Midorima. Selanjutnya Kise, Murasakibara dan yang terakhir aku. Akulah murid terakhir yang dipilih olehnya."

"Kira-kira sudah berapa lama kalian dilatih olehnya?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Ehm..." Kise angkat bicara. "Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin sekitar hampir 2 tahun-ssu."

"Aku nggak bertanya padamu, Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko datar, namun ucapannya membuat hati pemuda bersurai pirang itu tercekit-cekit.

"Hidoi-ssu!" serunya ngambek.

"Setelah itu bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi.

"Setelah itu..." Akashi menghela napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku dan yang lain tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Master Nijimura saat kami sedang menjalani latihan kami..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di arena latihan bertanding...

Akashi berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pedangnya. Sedangkan si pemuda pirang itu membawa dua buah pedang yang masing-masing ada di kedua tangannya. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk melakukan serangan.

"Kamu takkan bisa menahan kedua pedangku ini-ssu!" ujar pemuda pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Ryouta Kise. "Sebagai mantan prajurit, aku tak akan kalah darimu, Akashicchi."

"Hmph, lihat saja nanti. Kita akan tahu siapa yang lebih kuat. Kamu atau aku," ucap Akashi tegas dengan mata heterokrom yang berkilat-kilat, menatap tajam ke arah Kise.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima seranganku!" seru Kise.

"OK! Ayo kita mulai..."

"Hiaaaat!" Kedua orang yang berhadapan tersebut akhirnya bergerak maju dengan senjata mereka. Mereka mengayunkan pedang secara bersamaan hingga pedang mereka bersatu, sama-sama saling menangkis serangan mereka masing-masing.

Setelah melepaskan tangkisan pedang dari Kise, Akashi mengayunkan pedangnya lagi ke arah tubuh Kise. Kise mengelak ke bawah, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah kaki Akashi. Namun Akashi berhasil melompat, menghindari sambaran pedang darinya. Kemudian, Akashi bergerak maju ke arah Kise dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuhnya lagi. Tapi Kise melompat menghindarinya, mengikuti gerakan lompatan Akashi.

Dia meniruku, ya? pikir Akashi. Lumayan... Tak kusangka kalau dia menghindari seranganku dengan meng-copy gerakan lompatanku.

Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, dia ternyata lincah juga-ssu, pikir Kise. Lalu, dia segera menyerang lawannya dengan mengayunkan kedua pedangnya.

Tapi Akashi dengan cepat menangkis serangan tersebut. Sehingga pedang mereka masing-masing saling bergesekan, ingin mengenyahkan tangkisan untuk membalas menyerang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Akashi berhasil meruntuhkan tangkisan pedang Kise hingga terlepas dari kedua tangannya. Kise terjatuh ke lantai dan Akashi mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya. Kise menatap Akashi dengan rasa takut.

"Baiklah, kamu menang-ssu!" katanya panik.

Akashi menyeringai ke arahnya. "Bagus. Aku menang dan kamu kalah." Dia lalu menyelipkan pedangnya ke pinggang. "Meskipun kamu mantan prajurit, jangan sekali-kali meremehkanku, Ryouta. Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu dengan pedangku ini."

Seram banget, kata Kise dalam hati. Dia nggak berani menatap mata Akashi yang tajam itu. Tiba-tiba, Akashi mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan, Kise. Sungguh latihan yang hebat," katanya.

"Eh?" Kise menatap Akashi bingung.

"Nanti kapan-kapan kita seperti ini lagi, ya..."

Senyum tersungging manis di bibir si pirang itu, lalu dia mengangguk. "Iya. Dengan senang hati-ssu. Meskipun begitu, aku akan menjadi petarung yang lebih kuat lagi!" serunya bersemangat, lalu dia meraih tangan Akashi dan bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Akashicchi, kamu ternyata cukup bagus dalam ilmu pedang! Tapi, kenapa kamu lebih memilih memanah-ssu?" tanya Kise ingin tahu.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya kenapa aku lebih suka memanah. Itu karena..."

Krek!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu terbuka sehingga Akashi dan Kise menoleh. Rupanya itu Midorima, pemuda bersurai hijau lumut dengan kacamata yang setia bertengger di hidungnya. Dia masuk ke arena latihan itu.

"Sumimasen, kalian harus datang menemui Master Nijimura. Aku tak bermaksud memberitahukannya pada kalian, tapi ini penting nanodayo," ucap pemuda itu.

Akashi dan Kise yang mendengar itu hanya bisa saling berpandangan, keheranan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Midorimacchi?"

"Sebegitu pentingnyakah hingga dia harus memanggil kami untuk menemuinya?"

Midorima cuma menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga nggak tahu alasannya kenapa dia harus memanggil kalian untuk berkumpul dengan Master, nanodayo. Lagipula, Aomine dan Murasakibara sudah berada di ruang pribadi Master. Sekarang tinggal kita." Lalu, dia membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari arena itu. "Ayo cepat. Master pasti telah lama menunggu kita nanodayo."

"Kira-kira ada apa, ya?" gumam Kise.

"Sepertinya Master mau mengadakan rapat atau apalah..." timpal Akashi. "Ayo, kita ke sana saja, Kise."

"Okelah kalau begitu-ssu. Aku penasaran dengan maksud apa Master mengajak kita semua untuk berkumpul ke ruang pribadinya." Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat latihan bertanding.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kalian terlambat," sahut Nijimura saat dia melihat Kise dan Akashi memasuki kamarnya.

"Maafkan kami, Master. Kami tadi sedang latihan," ucap Kise dan Akashi memberi alasan secara serempak.

Nijimura hanya manggut-manggut. "Tak apa. Lagipula semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini. Kalian boleh duduk sekarang." Dia mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Akashi duduk di samping kanan Kise. Di sebelahnya, Aomine menguap selebar-lebarnya karena habis bangun tidur dan Murasakibara masih asyik mengunyah snack-nya. Sedangkan di samping Kise, Midorima sedang mengelap lensa kacamatanya dan mengenakannya kembali.

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Aku sengaja memanggil kalian semua ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian..." kata Nijimura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hoaaahm... Emang ada hal apa sih Master menyuruh kami semua ke sini untuk menemuimu?" tanya Aomine ogah-ogahan. "Itu tadi mengganggu waktu istirahatku saja."

"Krauk! Krauk! Tolong jelaskan padaku, Master. Untung saja aku bawa snack, jadi aku bisa mendengarkanmu sambil makan di sini, nyam..." ucap Murasakibara di sela-sela kunyahannya.

"Ayo, Master! Aku penasaran-ssu," ujar Kise antusias.

Brakkk! Suara gebrakan meja membuat lima pemuda dengan rambut beraneka warna kaget bersamaan. Mereka pun hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sementara Nijimura, yang sengaja menggebrak meja dengan maksud membuat kelima muridnya untuk diam, mendelik ke arah mereka.

"Kalian bisa nggak diam dulu?! Aku tak bisa ngomong kalau kalian ribut!" katanya marah. "Dan kamu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Murasakibara yang masih memegang bungkus keripik kentang. "Bisa nggak kamu simpan makanannya dulu? Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi gara-gara aku harus mendengar kunyahanmu!"

Murasakibara hanya bisa pasang muka cemberut. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan mau mendengarkanmu," katanya ngambek.

"Baiklah kalau kamu nggak mau menyimpannya. Bagaimana kalau kamu makan tapi nggak sampai menimbulkan suara. Bisa?" tutur Nijimura tegas.

Sebagai jawaban, Murasakibara mengambil satu keripiknya, lalu memakannya perlahan-lahan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Nijimura hanya bisa sweatdrop, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Sudah berapa lama kalian dilatih olehku?"

"Etto, sekitar 2 tahun, Master," jawab kelima muridnya serempak.

"2 tahun, ya..." Nijimura manggut-manggut. "Aku rasa inilah saatnya untuk memberikan sesuatu pada kalian." Kemudian, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke lemari.

"Eh, kira-kira apa yang diberikan Master pada kita, ya?" bisik Kise pada Midorima di sampingnya.

"Mana kutahu. Jangan tanya padaku, nanodayo!" bisik Midorima kesal.

"Ah, Master pasti memberikan kita makanan..." gumam Murasakibara asal-asalan.

Aomine yang di sampingnya hanya heran mendengarnya. Kenapa sih orang ini cuma mikirin makanan saja? pikirnya.

Hanya Akashi yang diam saja. Dalam hatinya, dia menerka-nerka barang apa yang akan diberikan gurunya itu padanya.

"Ini dia." Nijimura akhirnya muncul lagi dengan membawa sebuah kotak kuning keemasan. Dia lalu membuka kotak itu dengan sihirnya hingga tutupnya itu terbuka sendiri. Di dalamnya, ada lima buah batu warna-warni yang indah.

"Wah..." Akashi dan teman-temannya menatap takjub kelima batu tersebut. Mata mereka membundar saking kagumnya.

"Kirei-ssu!" seru Kise kagum.

"Emerald, sapphire, ruby, topaz, amethyst... Banyak sekali macamnya. Hei, aku bukannya tertarik dengan itu! Aku hanya mengaguminya saja," kata Midorima sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala, menyadarkan dirinya.

"Ah, yang warna biru itu sangat indah. Aku suka sekali," gumam Aomine.

"Bersinar seperti bintang..." ucap Akashi pelan.

"Warna-warni... Apakah itu permen?" tanya Murasakibara dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ada-ada saja si Raksasa Ungu ini.

"Bukan. Ini namanya 'Rainbow Armor Stone'..." jawab Nijimura.

"Rainbow Armor Stone?"

"Ini adalah batu sihir ciptaanku yang bisa menambah kekuatan sihir kalian sekaligus memberikan baju zirah yang sesuai dengan jenis batu ini. Setiap batu memiliki warna yang berbeda. Masing-masing mewakili elemen sihir yang dikandunginya. Misalnya, batu merah ruby mewakili elemen api, batu biru sapphire mewakili air, batu kuning topaz mewakili angin, batu hijau emerald mewakili tanah dan ungu amethyst mewakili langit," jelas Nijimura panjang lebar.

"Gimana caranya kami bisa menggunakannya, Master?" tanya Aomine.

"Untuk menggunakan batu ini, kalian harus mengucapkan mantranya secara bersamaan. Kalau menggunakannya sendirian, batunya nggak bakalan bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya."

"Eh, begitu ya-ssu..." Kise manggut-manggut.

"Kalian bisa mengucapkan mantranya dengan benar kalau kalian menggunakan batu itu dengan hati. Ingat, hanya orang yang berhati bersih dan berjiwa pahlawan yang bisa menggunakan batu ini. Aku harap untuk ke depannya, kalian bisa saling bekerja sama dalam menghadapi kejahatan yang kemungkinan akan muncul di dunia ini..." jelas Nijimura tegas.

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong... Sumimasen kalau aku lancang padamu, Master. Apa kamu ingat dengan janjimu itu?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

"Hm? Janji apa?"

"Janji untuk memberitahukan kami tentang alasanmu untuk meminta kami jadi muridmu."

Penyihir itu terdiam, memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. "Sudah saatnya kalian harus mengetahuinya. Karena ini menyangkut kebenaran," katanya. Lalu, dia menghela napas panjang.

"Tolonglah. Kalau menyangkut kebenaran, ceritakan pada kami nodayo," pinta Midorima.

"Alasanku dalam memilih kalian semua untuk menjadi muridku adalah aku menemukan suatu kejadian aneh yang bukan melibatkan kita semua, tapi juga semuanya yang ada di dunia ini..." jawab Nijimura akhirnya.

Kelima pemuda tersebut terbelalak mendengar jawaban Master-nya yang tak terduga itu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Murasakibara heran. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan maksud jawaban Master-nya.

"Karena itu, kalian harus dengarkan baik-baik," tutur Nijimura. Lalu dia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Melalui bola kristalku, aku melihat banyak manusia tak berdosa dibunuh oleh seseorang tanpa ada motifnya kenapa orang itu harus dibunuh. Kemudian, banyak terjadi perang dimana-mana tapi bukan karena ingin menguasai wilayah yang ingin diserangnya, melainkan melakukan pembunuhan massal."

"Perang? Pembunuhan massal?!" gumam Akashi keras-keras. Dia teringat akan perang yang tak hanya menghancurkan kerajaannya, tapi juga keluarganya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat leher seakan-akan mau mencekiknya.

"Jadi, selama ini perang terjadi karena ingin melakukan pembunuhan massal?" tanya Kise. "Hidoi-ssu!"

"Cih! Gara-gara itu, orangtuaku sampai terbunuh... Sungguh manusia yang sangat tak beradab!" seru Aomine geram. Dia mencengkeram kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha tak mengingat lagi tragedi menyedihkan yang dialaminya.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan nanodayo! Kalau begini terus, seluruh umat manusia bisa..." Namun Midorima memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sebenarnya ketakutan, namun tak mau menunjukkannya.

Murasakibara tak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Snack yang dipegangnya pun jatuh ke lantai saking kagetnya.

"Nah, kalian sudah mengerti, kan? Tapi kalian jangan takut. Aku yakin kalian pasti bisa menghentikannya dan bertarung dengan para Assassin dengan kekuatan dan kerja sama kalian," ujar Nijimura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, kami mengerti, Master."

"Tapi... Siapa yang memulai semua ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Dan apa pula itu para Assassin? Pembunuh berdarah dingin, ya?" Aomine menimpali.

"Benar sekali, Aomine. Para Assassin itu adalah para pembunuh sadis yang suka mencabut nyawa manusia tanpa pandang bulu. Baik tua maupun muda. Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka menganggap nyawa manusia itu adalah harta mereka..." Lalu dia menghela napas lagi. "Aku tak tahu siapa dibalik semua ini. Namun, yang kutahu... Ada sosok berjubah hitam pekat dan berwajah seram muncul di hutan. Apapun yang dilewatinya seketika berubah. Tanaman yang menghijau berubah menjadi layu dan kering. Langit biru seketika berubah mendung tapi tidak mengeluarkan air hujan sedikitpun. Aku begitu curiga dengan sosok itu karena dia belum pernah muncul pada saat dunia lagi damai dan kemungkinan dialah penyebab semua ini. Tapi sayangnya, aku belum tahu pasti siapa sosok itu," lanjutnya menyesal.

Akashi dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam sesaat. Lalu, dengan wajah menunjukkan kesungguhan dalam menyelamatkan dunia dari pembunuhan kejam, Akashi angkat bicara, "Aku sudah bertekad. Aku akan menghabisi para Assassin apapun yang terjadi. Demi perdamaian dunia dan balas dendamku, aku bersumpah akan menjadi ksatria penyelamat manusia yang tak berdosa. Aku ini absolut dan aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin melenyapkan kejahatan di dunia ini."

Teman-teman Akashi yang mendengarnya terkejut tapi senang melihat tekadnya itu. "Yeah, benar. Aku sependapat dengannya. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan pada siapapun yang melawan kita, termasuk para Assassin yang biadab itu! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku, berarti para Assassin akan mati di tanganku sendiri," kata Aomine bersemangat.

"Hmm... Aku juga sependapat. Aku melakukan ini demi perdamaian abadi dan tanpa pertumpahan darah, nanodayo," timpal Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Aku juga..." kata Murasakibara. "Aku sangat merindukan perdamaian, bukan hanya makanan saja..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu, Akashicchi!" seru Kise antusias. "Sebagai mantan prajurit perang, aku tak mau ada yang namanya peperangan dan pembunuhan lagi di sini. Aku akan membasminya bersama kalian."

Nijimura yang melihat tekad anak didiknya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Aku bangga punya murid pemberani seperti kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa menjadi pahlawan yang bisa melawan kejahatan sampai ke akar-akarnya. Aku juga berharap Tuhan akan melindungi kalian," katanya. "Baiklah, 'Rainbow Armor Stone' siap kuberikan pada kalian..."

Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Aomine dan memberikan batu sapphire yang sudah dipasang ke sebuah gelang. "Ini untukmu, Blue Water Warrior. Dengan amukan gelombang laut yang melambangkan semangatmu, kamu pasti bisa membersihkan kejahatan."

Aomine menerimanya. "Arigato gozaimashita, Master," ucapnya senang lalu dia memasangkan gelangnya ke bagian lengan atasnya.

Kemudian, Nijimura menatap Kise dan memberikan batu topaz yang sudah digantungkan ke tindikan. "Ini untukmu, Yellow Wind Warrior. Dengan angin badai dahsyat yang akan menghempaskan lawan-lawanmu, kamu akan menjadi pahlawan pulang perang yang akan dielu-elukan oleh pengagummu."

Kise menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Arigato gozaimashita, Master!"

Si penyihir itu lalu menatap si pemuda hijau berkacamata itu dan memberikan batu emerald yang sudah menjadi hiasan cincin. "Ini untukmu, Green Earth Warrior. Dengan kekuatan goncangan bumi yang akan meruntuhkan lawanmu, kamu takkan bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun, termasuk para Assassin."

Midorima menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Biasalah si Tsundere bermata empat itu. "A... Arigato gozaimashita, Master..." katanya pelan sambil memalingkan muka.

Lalu, Nijimura menoleh ke arah Murasakibara dan memberikan batu amethyst yang sudah dipasang ke gelang. "Ini untukmu, Purple Sky Warrior. Dengan kekuatan yang kamu anugerahkan dari langit ketujuh, kamu bisa memberikan hukuman yang setimpal pada para Assassin."

Murasakibara menerimanya. "Walaupun bukan makanan yang kudapatkan, aku berterima kasih padamu, Master..."

Nijimura menatap Akashi dan memberikan batu ruby yang sudah disambungkan ke sebuah kalung. "Ini untukmu, Red Fire Warrior. Dengan kobaran api keberanian yang ada di hatimu, kamu pasti bisa membakar para Assassin sampai menjadi abu. Kamulah yang akan menjadi pemimpin, Ouji-sama..." ucapnya saat dia menyerahkan kalung ruby-nya ke pemuda berambut merah itu.

Pe... Pemimpin? pikir Akashi. Dia menerima kalung ruby itu. "Arigato gozaimashita, Master. Etto... Kenapa kamu menunjukiku menjadi pemimpin?" tanyanya.

Nijimura tersenyum. "Karena kamu punya jiwa pemimpin yang kuat dan ditakuti oleh musuh-musuhmu."

Akashi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum menatap gurunya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan mata di setiap "Rainbow Armor Stone". Akashi dan yang lain terkejut dan segera menutup penglihatan mereka karena cahayanya.

"Baiklah! Kalian 'Kiseki no Godai', pahlawan yang lahir dari cahaya pelangi yang akan mengenyahkan kegelapan yang ada di muka bumi ini!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akashi menggenggam kalung ruby-nya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali dia menatap kalung yang bertahtakan batu merah delima itu, dia teringat akan almarhum Master-nya yang telah memberikannya sebelum kematiannya.

"Itu batu yang sangat indah, Akashi-kun..." Tiba-tiba pikirannya buyar saat ada seseorang yang bicara padanya. Akashi menoleh. Ternyata itu adalah Kuroko, si pendeta muda yang sedang mengelus kepala serigalanya yang sedang tidur.

"Oh, ini namanya 'Rainbow Armor Stone'. Master Nijimura memberikan ini sebelum tewas dibunuh," jelas Akashi.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau kuperhatikan batu yang ada di kalungmu, sepertinya bukan batu biasa," tebak Kuroko.

"Eh?" Aomine si pemuda berkulit gelap yang ada di sampingnya terkejut. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu, Tetsu?"

"Aku merasakan sihir yang ada di batu itu, Aomine-kun. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan sihir di batu yang ada di gelangmu," jawab Kuroko datar. Lalu, dia berpaling ke arah Akashi. "Akashi-kun, ngomong-ngomong apa fungsi batu tersebut? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan sihir Nijimura-san?" tanyanya.

"Batu ini hanya bisa berfungsi kalau kami berlima mengucapkan manteranya secara bersamaan. Ini memberi kami pakaian zirah untuk bertarung dan menambah kekuatan sihir kami dalam jumlah besar. Karena itulah berkat batu ini, kami bisa bertarung dengan para Assassin tanpa kesulitan," jawab Akashi panjang lebar.

"Seperti yang sudah dibilang, Master Nijimura adalah penyihir kelas kakap yang mampu menguasai 5 elemen dasar. Api, air, angin, tanah dan langit. Selain mengajarkan ilmu sihir dan pertarungan, dia juga menciptakan batu ini untukku dan yang lain. Lima batu dengan warna yang berbeda mewakili lima elemen tersebut," Midorima menambahkan. "Ah, hanya itu saja yang kutahu nanodayo..."

"Ehm, bagaimana kejadiannya Master kalian dibunuh oleh Haizaki?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Kali ini pertanyaannya membuat Akashi dan yang lain segan menjawabnya.

"Kalau aku menceritakannya padamu, akan membuat kami semua mengenang kematian Master lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku..." tolak Akashi dengan suara merendah.

"Lebih baik kamu tak usah mengetahuinya, Tetsu..." timpal Aomine sependapat. "Lagipula itu sudah berlalu."

Yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Mereka sepertinya setuju dengan pendapat Akashi dan Aomine.

"Tapi... Kalian tahu kalau aku ingin ikut dengan kalian untuk membantu kalian membasmi para Assassin demi membalas dendam Master-ku. Kalian tahu ceritaku, tapi kenapa kalian tak mau menceritakan padaku apa alasan kalian melawan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu?" sanggah Kuroko.

"Kalau aku menceritakannya, itu akan membuatmu mengasihani kami semua..." jawab Akashi.

"Tidak! Aku tak seperti itu," bantah Kuroko. "Kalian telah menyelamatkanku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk ikut dengan kalian. Jadi, kumohon Akashi-kun, minna... Aku janji kalau aku sudah mengetahui cerita kalian, aku takkan menceritakannya pada siapapun!"

Mendengar perkataannya, Akashi dan yang lainnya tak bisa membantahnya lagi. Apakah mereka harus menceritakan masa lalu mereka yang menyedihkan pada Kuroko?

"Etto, kurasa lebih baik kalau Kuro-chin tahu tentang kematian Master kita... Lagipula, kita sudah tahu tujuan Kuro-chin ikut dengan kita, kan?" Murasakibara angkat bicara.

"Ehm, benar juga sih," kata Aomine. "Apalagi tujuan kita menghabisi para Assassin kan membalaskan dendam. Tetsu juga sama."

"Akashicchi, lanjutkan saja ceritanya-ssu. Aku rasa Kurokocchi harus tahu ini. Lagipula dia kan sudah membantu kita mengalahkan Shougo Haizaki..." timpal Kise. "Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku siap mental."

"Ng... Tapi..."

"Tak ada kata 'tapi'. Lanjutkan saja nanodayo," potong Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Kalau dalam wujud Bokushi, Akashi bisa saja menolak permintaan mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk diam. Namun, entah kenapa Akashi akhirnya memilih untuk menyetujuinya. Dia pikir lebih baik si pendeta itu akan mengetahui kematian gurunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Itu diketahui dari wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesungguhan dan keingintahuan (walau masih tetap datar).

"Baiklah, Kuroko. Akan kulanjutkan... Tapi, kamu harus mendengarkannya baik-baik," ucapnya.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Setelah Master Nijimura memberikan kami 'Rainbow Armor Stone', kami makan malam dan segera tidur. Namun di antara kami, hanya aku yang masih terjaga karena masih memikirkan tentang..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arigato gozaimashita, Master. Etto... Kenapa kamu menunjukiku menjadi pemimpin?"

"Karena kamu punya jiwa pemimpin yang kuat dan ditakuti oleh musuh-musuhmu."

Kalimat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Akashi. Meskipun dia berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, dia masih tetap saja melek. Dia menarik selimutnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimutnya.

"Hufft..." Dia menghela napas. "Pemimpin 'Kiseki no Godai', ya? Hmph. Itu pantas untukku," gumamnya pelan tanpa terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang sedang tidur. "Kurasa itu posisi yang sudah ditetapkan. Jadi, tak ada seorangpun yang menggantikannya..."

Akashi lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimutnya. Kemudian dia memandangi kalung ruby-nya. Batu sihir itu terlihat bercahaya karena terkena cahaya bulan. Menunjukkan kobaran api yang menyala-nyala.

Demi perdamaian abadi, aku takkan takut menghadapi pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. Karena aku sudah punya budak untuk menolongku dan kekuatan sihirku yang besar. Dan juga karena aku ini absolut, pikirnya dalam hati. Pokoknya akan kubuktikan pada dunia kalau aku bisa menjadi pahlawan.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Namun, tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu terkejut. Su, suara apa itu?! Sepertinya itu teriakan Master...

"Ukh!" Pemuda hijau lumut juga terbangun karena kaget. Akashi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Shintaro! Apa kamu mendengarnya?" tanyanya.

"Iya... Tapi, nggak hanya itu. Aku bisa merasakan kalau..." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Nyawa Master dalam bahaya!"

Mata Akashi terbelalak. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana. Ini perintah!"

"Umm, apa sih kok ada suara ribut-ribut? Ini kan masih malam-ssu..." ucap Kise pelan yang juga terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh, mengganggu tidurku saja kalian ini..." gumam Aomine.

Pemuda berambut hijau seperti rumput itu mengenakan kacamatanya yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Semuanya! Ayo bangun! Nyawa Master dalam bahaya!" teriaknya, berusaha membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa?!" Kise dan Aomine bangkit dari ranjang mereka. Mata mereka terbelalak dan hampir saja terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Ayo, bangun kalian semua! Ini perintah dari pemimpin kalian. Master dalam bahaya! Ayo kita ke kamarnya," titah Akashi.

Murasakibara yang di sebelah tempat tidur Aomine juga bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Ma, Master... Dalam bahaya...?" Sepertinya dia masih setengah sadar.

"Wah, ini gawat-ssu! Ayo, kita lihat ke kamarnya!" seru Kise. Dia melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Akashi. Dia juga melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka. Diikuti oleh Midorima, Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara (dia keluar paling belakangan).

Sesampainya di kamar guru mereka, perlahan-lahan Akashi membuka pintunya yang sebenarnya tak dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Setelah membukanya, mata heterokrom-nya membelalak. Kaget melihat sesuatu yang tak diduganya.

"Ma, Master..." Wajahnya memucat. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin?" Mereka berempat heran dengan muka pemimpinnya itu. Lalu, mereka ikut melihat seisi kamar itu. Mereka juga terkejut melihatnya. Wajah mereka memucat karena takut. Mereka tak bisa ngomong apa-apa, hanya ada satu kata yang dapat mereka sebut...

"MASTEEEER!"

To be continued

Finally, bab 5 selesai! ^o^

Yuhuu, ceritanya makin menegangkan, ya! Kalian menikmatinya? Gomen ne kalau ada kekurangan dan charanya OOC. :3

Hmm... Gimana selanjutnya, ya? Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat. Itu pun kalau ada ide... ._.

OK, sudah saatnya aku harus pergi. See you later!

Omake

Ng-shuu Take 3

"Kalian bisa nggak diam dulu?! Aku tak bisa ngomong kalau kalian ribut!" kata Nijimura marah. "Dan kamu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Murasakibara yang masih memegang bungkus keripik kentang. "Bisa nggak kamu simpan makanannya dulu? Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi gara-gara aku harus mendengar kunyahanmu!"

Murasakibara hanya bisa pasang muka cemberut. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan mau mendengarkanmu," katanya ngambek.

"Baiklah kalau kamu nggak mau menyimpannya. Bagaimana kalau kamu makan tapi nggak sampai menimbulkan suara. Bisa?" tutur Nijimura tegas.

Sebagai jawaban, Murasakibara mengambil satu keripiknya, lalu memakannya perlahan-lahan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"Pfft..." Nijimura malah menahan tawa. Dia terkekeh melihat muka Murasakibara yang sedang mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan. "Sudahlah, hentikan! Itu membuatku... Hmmph... Hihihi..."

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat gurunya itu.


	7. Kiseki no Godai: Permulaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di sini masih menceritakan masa lalu Kiseki no Godai. Kira-kira seperti apa awal petualangan seru mereka setelah kematian guru mereka, Nijimura? Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Violence, Blood dsb

Summary: Di sini masih menceritakan masa lalu Kiseki no Godai. Kira-kira seperti apa awal petualangan seru mereka setelah kematian guru mereka, Nijimura? Enjoy! ^_^

Bab 6

*Kiseki no Godai: Permulaan*

Sesampainya di kamar guru mereka, perlahan-lahan Akashi membuka pintunya yang sebenarnya tak dikunci oleh pemiliknya. Setelah membukanya, mata heterokrom-nya membelalak. Kaget melihat sesuatu yang tak diduganya.

"Ma, Master..." Wajahnya memucat. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin?" Mereka berempat heran dengan muka pemimpinnya itu. Lalu, mereka ikut melihat seisi kamar itu. Mereka juga terkejut melihatnya. Wajah mereka memucat karena takut. Mereka tak bisa ngomong apa-apa, hanya ada satu kata yang dapat mereka sebut...

"MASTEEEER!"

Apa yang dilihat Akashi dan rekan-rekannya?

Mereka melihat Master Nijimura terkulai lemah di lantai dengan pakaian bersimbah darah. Dengan cepat, mereka menghampiri si penyihir yang terluka parah di bagian perutnya.

"Master! Bagaimana kamu bisa terluka begini?" seru Akashi. "Tolong, semuanya. Carikan obat untuk Master. Ini perintah!"

"Siapa yang menusukmu, Master?!" tanya Aomine agak panik sekaligus geram. "Siapa yang melakukannya?! Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Oh, tidak! Perut Master mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak-ssu. Cepat kita hentikan pendarahannya dan obati dia!" seru Kise tak kalah paniknya. Dia segera menghentikan luka di perut Nijimura.

"Akan kuhancurkan seseorang yang telah berani menusuk Master tanpa sepengetahuan kami..." kata Murasakibara dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin bisa terjadi, nanodayo! Akan kuobati lukamu, Master. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi aku takut kalau kamu kehabisan darah nodayo..." tutur Midorima sambil bergegas mengambil obat penyembuh luka.

Nijimura yang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak didiknya hanya bisa terbaring pasrah. Setelah Akashi dan rekan-rekannya mengobati luka di perut gurunya, mereka menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

"Master, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Ukh..." Nijimura berusaha menahan sakit akibat luka tusukan di perutnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. "A... Aku... Aku nggak apa-apa..." katanya lemah.

"Youkatta! Berarti di hari berikutnya, Master akan cepat sembuh-ssu!" seru Kise senang. Tapi, suaranya yang berisik bagaikan angin badai itu mengganggu siapapun di situ hingga Aomine yang gerah mendengarnya memukul kepala Kise. "Diam kau, Kise!"

"Itte... Hidoi-ssu! Kenapa kamu tega memukuliku, Aominecchi!" keluh Kise meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Bodoh! Suaramu itu berisik! Apa kamu nggak tahu kalau kupingku sakit gara-gara itu?!" tegur Aomine marah.

"Sudah, jangan berantem nanodayo! Apa kalian nggak malu sama Master yang di sini bersama kita?" ujar Midorima berusaha melerai.

Akashi yang melihat pertengkaran itu segera mengambil pedang yang dibawanya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Aomine dan Kise. "Ryouta, Daiki... Kalau kalian masih berantem, aku tak segan-segan mencabut nyawa kalian dengan pedangku ini..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Ditambah dengan aura merah gelap yang menyelimutinya hingga suasananya bertambah horor.

Aomine dan Kise tentu saja ketar-ketir ditatap sebegitu horor oleh si pemimpin mereka itu. Takut dibacok, langsung saja mereka saling berangkulan seakan-akan mereka sudah berbaikan. "I, iya, Akashi/Akashicchi. Peace/Peace-ssu..." Mereka mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tanda damai bersamaan.

Nijimura yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Biasanya kalau dia melihat mereka bertengkar seperti ini, dialah yang mengambil kendali. Kini, Akashi-lah yang melakukannya.

"Ehm, kalian... Anak-anak didikku..." panggilnya. Akashi dan teman-temannya menoleh ke arah guru mereka.

"Master?"

"Maafkan aku... Aku... Aku sudah membuat kalian semua terlibat dalam hal ini. Aku... Tak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini..." ucapnya perlahan.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Master," kata Akashi. "Itu semua sudah terjadi. Tak usah disesalkan."

"Bahkan kami senang, kok menjadi murid Master. Lagipula, Master kan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami-ssu... Kalau ada masalah, kan bisa diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan," Kise menimpali.

"Master juga telah memberikan kami tempat tinggal yang nyaman dan makanan yang layak untuk dimakan... Jadi, kami tak menyesal berada di sini," tambah Murasakibara.

"Ah, aku malu mengakuinya nodayo. Master telah berjuang mengajarkan kami ilmu bertarung, sihir dan yang lainnya. Lagipula, Master sudah memberitahukan kami soal tujuanmu menjadikan kami semua muridmu, nanodayo..." sahut Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Dengan ini, aku bisa membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuaku! Makanya itulah... Aku merasa Master telah berjasa membimbing kami. Kalau nggak ada Master, mungkin kami takkan bisa seperti ini," kata Aomine. "Jadi, Master nggak boleh ngomong seperti itu. Tak akan ada gunanya."

Nijimura menjadi tersentuh mendengar perkataan murid-muridnya. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya yang jatuh. "Arigato... Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang begitu tulus menerimaku sebagai guru kalian. Tak salah aku memilih kalian..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya kali ini.

"Master, beritahu kami siapa yang telah melukai Master?" tanya Akashi. "Ini perintah, Master. Tolong beritahu..."

Yang lain juga sependapat.

Nijimura terdiam sesaat, lalu dia menjawab, "Dia... Adalah Shougo Haizaki... Mantan muridku..."

"Hah? Shougo Haizaki?!" Akashi dan yang lain terkejut mendengar nama itu. Nama yang terdengar asing bagi mereka.

Nijimura mengangguk lemah. "Dia muridku sebelum kalian... Hanya saja, dia tak sebaik kalian... Dia katanya ingin menjadi petarung, namun dia justru malas berlatih. Makanya, aku memperlakukannya dengan keras dan suka memukulinya kalau dia malas-malasan..."

"Eh? Sama sepertiku?" Aomine sweatdrop mendengar itu. Tapi untunglah, gumamannya nggak kedengaran oleh teman-temannya.

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini?" tanya Akashi lagi. Kali ini aura gelap kembali menyelimutinya hingga teman-temannya yang di situ menggigil ketakutan.

"Kurasa... Mungkin dia dendam padaku..." jawab Nijimura. "Aku pun juga nggak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini, bahkan berusaha membunuhku..."

"Tapi, kan nggak sampai perlu melakukan ini-ssu! Kenapa dia sampai sejahat itu? Kami tahu kalau Master memperlakukan itu karena demi kebaikannya..." sahut Kise.

"Kurang ajar sekali dia! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan kubunuh dia!" seru Aomine sambil meninju tangannya sendiri dengan emosi.

"Aku tahu... Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tiba-tiba, Master Nijimura terbatuk-batuk. "Yah, hanya itu yang kutahu alasannya... Aku juga kesal dan marah kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padaku... Uhuk! Uhuk! Hueek!" Dia terus batuk sambil menutup mulutnya sampai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tenggorokannya. Kemudian, dia melihat tangannya. Di situ ada cairan yang menurutnya mengerikan di matanya. Jelas kalau itu tidak akan kalian mau keluarkan dari dalam tubuhmu.

"Master!" seru Akashi dan yang lain panik melihat cairan yang berwarna merah itu di tangan gurunya.

"Ma, Master batuk darah-ssu!" Mata emas Kise terbelalak, kaget. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena ngeri.

Ngeri melihat darah, Murasakibara merasa dia ingin pingsan, namun dia berusaha bertahan agar tidak pingsan. Malah panjang masalahnya kalau dia pingsan di sini.

Darah mulai mengucur di bibir Nijimura. Sepertinya dia merasa darah itu berasal dari dalam tubuhnya yang mulai melemah. "Aku rasa... Kondisi tubuhku sudah mau melemah. Hidupku sudah mau berakhir. Sepertinya aku... Aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian dari dunia fana ini..." katanya dengan suara yang semakin lemah.

Akashi tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan emosinya. Dia meraih tangan gurunya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, seakan-akan tak mau melepaskannya lagi. "Master! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan kami..." ucapnya lirih. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, namun ditahannya. "Aku ini absolut dan aku tak ingin Master pergi... Kumohon... Bertahanlah..."

"Master..." gumam Midorima sedih. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kesedihannya karena takut ditinggal gurunya itu, namun tidak bisa. Di balik kacamatanya, air matanya yang terbendung di pelupuk matanya mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Kise tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, lalu dia menangis keras. Aomine yang di sebelahnya hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Master... Jangan pergi..." gumam Murasakibara lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menangis.

Nijimura hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah Akashi dan teman-temannya yang menangisinya, takut akan kehilangan guru yang telah membimbing mereka untuk menjadi petarung hebat. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mengulurkan tangannya yang satunya lagi dan mengelus rambut merah Akashi yang di dekatnya.

Merasakan tangan gurunya itu, Akashi menoleh ke wajah Nijimura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Master..."

"Akashi-Ouji-sama... Sebenarnya... Kalau seandainya kamu dan yang lain benar-benar sudah menjadi petarung hebat, aku mau ikut bertempur bersama kalian... Itu pun kalau kalian berada dalam bahaya besar..." ucap Nijimura. "Tapi... Aku tak bisa bertarung bersama kalian sesuai dengan harapanku... Karena aku sedang sekarat sekarang ini. Uhuk!"

"Master!"

"Ouji-sama... Aku merasakan kematian akan menjemputku... Tapi, suatu hari nanti... Aku akan menemuimu... Meskipun ragaku sudah mati..." sambung Nijimura. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur. Yang bisa dia lihat hanya sosok yang tak jelas bentuknya. "Jangan lupa... Balaskan dendam untukku... Lawanlah... Lawanlah kebatilan dan kejahatan yang ada di dunia ini... Demi aku..."

Pandangannya semakin gelap. Kemudian, tangannya yang masih menyentuh kepala Akashi akhirnya jatuh ke tempat tidurnya.

"Master?" Akashi memanggil si penyihir itu. Namun, dia tak menyahut. Akashi merasakan tangan Nijimura yang digenggamnya terasa dingin. Dingin sekali seperti es. Sepertinya Nijimura sudah...

"Hiks... Hiks... Master..." Akashi hanya bisa meratapi Nijimura yang sudah meninggal di depannya ini. Dia lalu menunduk sedih.

"Ternyata dugaanku tepat..." gumam Midorima pelan. "Dia sudah meninggal nodayo..."

"Huaaa...! Master!" Kise semakin menjadi-jadi mengeluarkan isak tangisnya. "Huhuhuhuhu..."

Suasana kamar pribadi sang penyihir legendaris mulai mengharukan. Terdengar tangisan memilukan murid-muridnya yang menyayat hati. Semua yang ada di samping tempat tidur Master Nijimura menangisi kepergiannya.

"Hiks! Aku... Aku akan kubalaskan dendam guruku! Akan kucari pembunuh yang telah membunuh guruku jadi seperti ini!" seru Aomine sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar untuk mengejar pembunuh itu.

"Aomine, tunggu!" sahut Midorima sambil meraih tangan Aomine dengan sigap untuk mencegahnya. "Kita belum tahu dimana si mantan murid Master itu berada. Percuma saja kamu pergi mencarinya kalau kita nggak tahu dimana dia nanodayo."

"Tapi... Aku tak bisa tinggal diam saja melihat Master seperti ini!" sela Aomine dengan mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca. "Dia itu harus kita kasih pelajaran. Karena dia telah tega membunuh gurunya sendiri!"

"Aku tahu itu! Aku... Aku malu mengatakan ini... Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Aomine. Tapi kita kan nggak tahu ciri-ciri Haizaki seperti apa orangnya, dimana dia berada dan kekuatan apa yang dia miliki, nanodayo. Kita harus mencari tahu info tentang dia. Karena itu, kita lebih baik diam saja di sini," ujar Midorima berusaha menenangkannya.

Mendengar itu, Aomine tidak bisa membantah lagi. Sepertinya dia menyetujui perkataan Midorima tadi.

"Jadi, Midorima... Sekarang, gimana caranya kita mencari info tentang Haizaki?" tanya Aomine setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Iya nih, Mido-chin... Aku harus menghancurkannya sekarang. Sama seperti Mine-chin... Beritahu kami..." tutur Murasakibara ikut-ikutan.

Sebelum Midorima ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba wajahnya seketika berubah tegang. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengancam dirinya sekaligus teman-temannya.

"A, apa ini...?" gumamnya agak panik, namun dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Mido-chin... Ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara.

Akashi yang sedang mengusap air matanya juga terkejut. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Midorima yang tegang. "Midorima... Ada apa?" tanyanya (kali ini kembali ke wujud normalnya, Oreshi).

"Ini... Ini gawat!" seru Midorima panik. "Ada segerombolan Assassin datang menyerang kita nodayo!"

Semuanya terkejut mendengar laporan Midorima, termasuk Kise yang sudah menghentikan tangisannya.

"Apa? A, Assassin?!" sahut Akashi dan yang lain bersamaan (minus Midorima).

"Teman-teman, bersikap waspada! Siapkan senjata kalian!" perintah Akashi sambil mengambil pedang di pinggangnya. Teman-temannya yang mendengar komando dari pemimpinnya langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Namun baru beberapa menit sudah lewat, para Assassin yang dimaksud Midorima itu belum datang juga. Padahal Akashi dan teman-temannya telah mewaspadai keadaan di sekitar mereka.

"Midorimacchi, kamu yakin para Assassin itu akan ke sini-ssu?" tanya Kise ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah. Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka akan kemari untuk menyerang kita, nanodayo. Sebenarnya aku juga nggak yakin nodayo..." jawab Midorima.

"Jangan main-main, Midorima! Kamu benar-benar merasakan mereka akan kemari atau kamu mau mempermainkan kami?" sahut Aomine agak kesal.

"Kamu jangan meragukan kemampuan meramalku, Aomine! Meskipun ini cuma firasatku saja, tapi aku percaya kalau ini akan terjadi nanodayo," bantah Midorima.

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan ada hawa membunuh yang akan menimpa dirinya dan rekan-rekannya. Sontak dia berseru, "Mereka datang!"

"Hah?!" Kecuali Midorima, Aomine dan yang lain terkejut seraya menoleh ke arah pemimpin mereka.

"Kalian... Bersiaplah atau kalian akan mati di tangan mereka..."

Tak lama terdengar suara jendela pecah dan derap kaki menuju ke kamar pribadi almarhum Master Nijimura. Ternyata ramalan Midorima tak meleset. Para Assassin datang menyerang mereka dengan pisau dan pedang mereka.

"Hei kalian, bocah pelangi! Akan kucabut nyawa kalian dan membawamu ke alam baka!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima tusukan pedangku!" sahut yang lain.

"O, ow... Mereka datang! Mereka datang untuk membunuh kita-ssu!" seru Kise sambil mengambil sikap waspada.

"Hmph, aku sekarang percaya sama firasatnya Midorima kali ini," ujar Aomine sambil memutar-mutar trisulanya dan mengacungkannya ke arah lawannya. Itu pertanda dia bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Tapi, ini sepertinya pertarungan pertama kita... Kita bahkan belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya..." sahut Murasakibara sambil memegang kapaknya. "Meskipun begitu, akan kuhancurkan mereka dengan seluruh kekuatanku..."

"Aku belum pernah bertarung sebelumnya nanodayo, tapi akan kukeluarkan kemampuan bertarungku yang sudah diajarkan almarhum Master padaku," kata Midorima, mengambil pedang yang telah diselipkan di pinggangnya.

(Musik background "Beat It" dari Michael Jackson dimainkan...)

"Pertarungan sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai... Tapi, aku tak takut pada mereka dan semua yang kuperintahkan ini mutlak. Ayo, semuanya... Kita kalahkan mereka!" titah Akashi sambil memegang erat pedangnya. Yang lainnya mengangguk tanda mereka siap untuk menyerang balik para Assassin.

Mereka berlima bergerak maju menghadapi para Assassin yang jumlahnya melebihi mereka. Akashi berlari cepat menuju ke arah salah satu dari para Assassin tersebut, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahnya hingga tubuh Assassin itu tersabet mengenai pedangnya. Lalu dua Assassin datang menyerangnya dari dua sisi, tapi Akashi dengan cepat menyabet tubuh Assassin di samping kanannya. Setelah itu, dia lalu menyerang kaki bawah Assassin yang di sebelahnya lagi dan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa ragu, dia menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Assassin itu hingga darahnya muncrat keluar.

"Rasakan ini!"

"AAAAAARGGH!" Assassin itu langsung tewas karena Akashi menusuk jantungnya. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya yang tertancap di dada Assassin itu.

"Kamulah yang pergi ke alam baka, Iblis..." katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku! Kau nggak akan bisa menyentuhku, penjahat!" sahut Aomine sambil mengayunkan trisulanya seperti memainkan tongkat senam. Para Assassin yang di depannya segera menyerangnya.

"Dasar sok jagoan! Ayo, akan kusentuh kau dengan pisauku," balas salah satu dari mereka.

"Coba saja..." ujar Aomine tenang, lalu tanpa diberi aba-aba dia langsung menyerbu semua Assassin dengan trisulanya. Lalu, mereka langsung roboh terkena sabet trisulanya.

"Hmph... Sudah kubilang, kan?" kata Aomine dengan nada mengejek.

Sementara itu, Kise melangkahi tembok lalu dia menendang Assassin di depannya sampai roboh. Kemudian, dia mendarat di lantai ketika salah satu Assassin menyerangnya dari belakang. Namun, Kise dengan cepat menghindar.

"Nggak kena-ssu!" ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Tentu saja Assassin yang menyerangnya tadi marah. "Kurang ajar! Kamu mau main-main denganku, ya? Terima ini!" Dia melempar salah satu pisaunya ke arah Kise, tapi meleset dan menancap ke dinding.

"Itte!" Kise meringis merasakan pipi di sebelah kanannya berdarah terkena pisau saat dia menghindarinya. "Sekarang kau sudah membuatku marah..." sambungnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Assassin itu.

Lalu, dia menyerang Assassin itu dengan gerakan yang sama persis dengan gerakan Assassin saat menyerangnya tadi, namun Assassin itu menghindarinya. Kemudian, dia melayangkan pisaunya ke arah Kise. Namun, Kise berhasil menangkis serangannya dan menusukkan satu pedangnya lagi ke perut Assassin itu.

"AAAAAAH!" Dia berteriak kesakitan terkena tusukan dari Kise. Kise dengan cepat menendang mukanya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Duak!

"Ayo, serang si raksasa itu! Hiaaat!" Para Assassin maju menyerang Murasakibara yang kelihatannya telah siap membalas menyerang.

"Kuhancurkan kalian..." katanya seraya mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah mereka satu persatu. Karena serangannya yang begitu kuat, para Assassin itu sampai terlempar hingga menimpa tembok. Kemudian, muncul lagi Assassin yang lain di sebelahnya, bersiap menyerangnya. Namun...

"Kamu juga..." Tanpa ragu, Murasakibara mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Assassin tersebut hingga dia terlempar ke rak buku sampai hancur dan isi raknya jatuh berantakan.

"Hehe... Rumput Bermata Empat, kamu menikmatinya? Fufufu..." tawa Assassin itu sinis sambil menjepit leher Midorima dengan sikunya. Midorima tercekik hingga hampir saja tak berkutik. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Assassin itu. "Ugh..."

Jangan menyerah, Shintaro... Lawanlah! pikirnya sambil terus melepaskan diri.

"Sekarang... Matilah kau!" seru Assassin itu sembari melayangkan pedangnya ke leher Midorima. Tapi, Midorima berhasil meloloskan diri dengan cara menonjokkan sikunya ke dada Assassin itu. Lalu, dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahnya seraya berkata, "Kamulah yang mati nodayo!"

"Uwaaagh!" Assassin itu berteriak menahan sakit terkena sabetan pedang Midorima.

"Dan jangan panggil aku Rumput Bermata Empat, nanodayo!" lanjutnya sambil menyelipkan pedangnya lagi ke pinggangnya.

Akhirnya Akashi dan teman-temannya berhasil melumpuhkan semua Assassin. Namun sialnya, jumlah Assassin semakin banyak daripada mereka. Mereka kewalahan melawan Assassin sebanyak itu.

"Sialan! Mereka semakin banyak!" keluh Aomine sambil terengah-engah.

"Gimana nih-ssu? Apa kita harus mundur dan pergi dari sini?" tanya Kise hampir putus asa.

"Hahahaha! Kami akui kalian begitu kuat, namun kalian takkan bisa menghadapi kami yang lebih banyak dari kalian! Hahahaha!" tawa para Assassin itu.

"Tidak perlu, Ryouta," jawab Akashi tenang sambil menyeringai. "Kalian tahu? Kita nggak akan terkalahkan oleh mereka..."

"Eh?" Rekan-rekannya menoleh ke arahnya, bingung.

"Karena... Kita punya ini," sambung Akashi sambil mengeluarkan kalung ruby pemberian Nijimura dulu. "Sekarang... Ayo, saatnya pertunjukkan pertama kita!"

"Hn!" Teman-temannya mengangguk mantap.

Akashi menyentuh batu ruby-nya yang tak lain adalah 'Rainbow Armor Stone'. Setelah terkena sentuhan itu, kalung ruby-nya mulai bercahaya. Lalu, cahaya dari batu itu berpindah ke arah anting Kise.

"Ah! Ini..." gumam Kise heran saat merasakan cahaya batu topaz di antingnya. Kemudian, cahayanya berpindah ke batu cincin yang dipakai Midorima. Midorima terpukau melihat batu cincin emerald-nya yang bercahaya. Lalu, cahayanya berpindah lagi ke arah batu di gelang Aomine.

"Cahaya ini..." gumam Aomine terkagum-kagum melihat cahaya biru di gelang sapphire-nya. Tak lama cahayanya berpindah lagi. Kali ini menuju ke gelang Murasakibara.

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya..." ucapnya pelan,terpukau melihat cahaya di batu amethyst-nya. Kemudian cahayanya berpindah ke kalung Akashi dan cahaya di batu ruby itu semakin menyilaukan.

"Ini saatnya!" serunya lalu dia meneriakkan sebuah kata, "Ka!"

Ada satu kata di kepalaku-ssu... batin Kise. Kemudian dia mengucapkan, "Fuu!"

"Chi!" seru Midorima.

Diikuti oleh Aomine dan Murasakibara, keduanya meneriakkan satu kata, "Sui!" dari Aomine dan "Kuu!"dari Murasakibara.

Akhirnya, mereka mengucapkan sebuah mantera secara bersamaan. "Rainbow Armor Stone! Lindungilah kami dengan cahyamu!"

Kemudian, cahaya di masing-masing batu itu semakin menyilaukan. Akashi dan yang lain sekarang mengenakan baju zirah yang berasal dari 'Rainbow Armor Stone' mereka.

"Aku Seijuuro Akashi, 'The Red Fire Warrior'..." kata Akashi memperkenalkan diri. "Ksatria berkekuatan api!"

"Aku Ryouta Kise, 'The Yellow Wind Warrior'. Ksatria berkekuatan angin!"

"Aku Daiki Aomine, 'The Blue Water Warrior'... Ksatria berkekuatan air!"

"Aku Shintaro Midorima, 'The Green Earth Warrior'... Ksatria berkekuatan bumi!"

"Aku Atsushi Murasakibara, 'The Purple Sky Warrior'... Ksatria berkekuatan langit...!"

"Kami adalah... Kiseki no Godai!" seru mereka berlima.

Para Assassin yang melihat Akashi dan yang lain telah memakai baju zirah masing-masing terkejut dan tak percaya. "Hah! Lihat! Mereka... Mereka berubah!"

"Aku tak percaya ini..." sahut Assassin yang lain.

"Hei, kalian jangan bengong saja! Ayo, cepat serang mereka!" seru pemimpin dari para Assassin tersebut, memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Akashi dan rekan-rekannya.

"Hiaaaat!" Para Assassin bergerak maju menyerbu 'Kiseki no Godai' dari setiap sisi. Akashi mengambil panahnya dan memasangkannya ke busurnya. Aku harus mengingat jurus yang sudah diajarkan Master Nijimura padaku, batinnya.

"Kalian akan mati di atas panasnya api neraka..." ucap Akashi sinis sambil membidikkan panahnya ke atas langit lalu mengucapkan manteranya, "Wahai kau penjaga neraka, bukalah lubang neraka untuk mereka yang sudah berbuat jahat dan hanguskanlah mereka dengan api yang panas bagaikan lava..."

"Red Fire Inferno!" Setelah itu, dia menembakkan panahnya yang sudah berapi di ujungnya. Lalu panah itu menancap di lantai tepat ke arah para Assassin tersebut. Kemudian panah api itu mulai menyebar dan membakar siapapun yang di dalamnya.

"AAAAH! Panas! Panas!" Mereka berteriak menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang luar biasa. Tak selang beberapa menit, mereka sudah terbakar hangus menjadi abu.

Sementara itu, Aomine mengayunkan trisulanya, lalu membuatnya berdiri tegak seraya mengucapkan sebuah mantera, "Wahai Naga Penguasa Laut, kupanggil kamu dan serang mereka!"

"Groaaaar!" Terdengar suara auman naga.

Para Assassin yang maju menghadapi Aomine terkejut melihat Mizuchi (Naga Laut) yang dipanggil olehnya. Naga itu berwarna biru laut, panjang dan bertanduk. Matanya bersinar kejam menatap ke arah para Assassin itu hingga membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian takut? Fufufu..." Aomine menyeringai, lalu dia memerintahkan Naga Laut-nya untuk menyerang lawannya, "Serang mereka, Naga Laut! Water Dragon Strike!"

"Groaaaaar!" Naga itu mengaum panjang lalu bergerak maju melawan para Assassin yang di depannya. Kemudian dia meledakkan diri ke lantai menjadi percikan air yang sangat kuat hingga para Assassin yang di dekatnya terhempas.

"Wahai para malaikat yang ada di surga," ucap Murasakibara sambil mengarahkan kapaknya ke atas dan muncul cahaya ungu di ujung kapaknya. "Berilah hukuman pada orang yang sudah berbuat jahat di dunia yang fana ini. Dan bawalah jiwa mereka ke neraka yang penuh dengan siksaan!"

"Heaven Punishment!" Lalu, dia mengayunkan kapaknya ke lantai hingga retak, mengagetkan para Assassin yang mengelilinginya. Tak lama muncul cahaya ungu bersinar dari retakan tanah itu dan menghempaskan semua yang mengelilinginya.

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku ingat jurus ini. Ini salah satu jurus yang diajarkan Master Nijimura padaku... Semua tanah di sekitarku jadi retak karena ini..." gumam Murasakibara sambil memperhatikan lawan-lawannya yang sekarang terjerembab ke lantai.

"Ayo, lawan si Ksatria Hijau itu!" seru salah satu dari para Assassin sambil bergerak maju untuk melawan Midorima. Dengan tenang, Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot ke ujung hidung lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantera sambil memegang erat pedang katana-nya.

"Wahai tempat tinggal seluruh makhluk di alam semesta, Bumi, berikanlah kekuatanmu padaku untuk menghabisi makhluk kegelapan yang ada di sini..." ucapnya perlahan, kemudian dia meloncat dan menusukkan pedangnya ke lantai hingga retak dan...

"Keluarlah kau, tumbuhan hijau nan subur! Green Wood Sprout!" serunya. Dari dalam tanah, muncul tumbuhan menjalar raksasa menyerang para Assassin tersebut. Tumbuhan itu mencambuk, memukul bahkan melilit tubuh para Assassin itu sampai sesak napas dan mati. Tak ada satupun Assassin yang selamat dari serangan itu.

"Hahaha! Kematianmu sudah tiba, Ksatria Kuning!" seru para Assassin bergerak maju melawan Kise yang terjebak karena lawan-lawannya berada di sekelilingnya.

Aduh, gawat! Gimana ini? Aku nggak bisa lolos dari jebakan ini. Mereka terlalu banyak-ssu! batin Kise panik. Namun, dia memikirkan sesuatu untuk cara meloloskan diri dari kerumunan para Assassin yang menyerangnya.

Aha! Itu dia! pikirnya. Lalu, dengan secepat kilat dia melesat terbang dengan sayapnya yang berasal dari baju zirahnya.

"Apa?!" Para Assassin itu terkejut melihat Kise terbang ke atas dengan sayapnya. Kise yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya, seakan-akan mengejek para Assassin itu.

"Hehe... Mau lihat yang lebih menegangkan daripada ini? OK, kutunjukkan padamu-ssu..." sahutnya sambil mengepakkan sayapnya sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantera.

"Wahai angin, hembuskanlah dan ubahlah menjadi badai... Yellow Wind Storm!"

Kise mengepakkan sayapnya dan muncul badai besar menghembuskan semua Assassin yang di depannya. Lalu, tubuh para Assassin itu terdorong badai dan menghantam dinding keras sekali.

Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian, 'Kiseki no Godai' berhasil melumpuhkan semua Assassin. Ada yang pingsan bahkan ada juga yang mati. Sedangkan yang lain kabur karena ketakutan. Akashi dan teman-temannya menyimpan senjata mereka dan baju zirah mereka berubah menjadi pakaian biasa.

(Lagunya berhenti sampai di sini...)

"Hiii... Mereka begitu kuat. Ayo kita mundur!" seru salah satu Assassin bersama rekan-rekannya. Mereka berlari meninggalkan 'Kiseki no Godai' untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Enyahlah kalian semua! Dan jangan kembali lagi..." seru Akashi sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Pergilah kalian, penjahat... Bye bye-ssu!" sahut Kise sambil melambaikan tangan mengejek.

"Hahaha... Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalian takkan bisa mengimbangi kekuatanku. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku seorang!" timpal Aomine sambil tertawa bangga.

"Ah... Pertarungan ini membuatku lapar... Padahal ini masih malam..." gumam Murasakibara sambil memegang perutnya yang keroncongan. Hihihi... Dasar Murasakibara. Kerjaannya makan mulu.

"Kieeek! Kieeek!" Terdengar suara burung hingga mengejutkan Akashi dan yang lain. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata itu adalah Pisuke, si burung Phoenix peliharaan Akashi.

"Pisuke!" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan Pisuke hinggap di atasnya. "Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja. Ada apa, Pisuke?" tanyanya sambil mengelus bulu burung itu.

"Kieeek! Kieeek!" Burung itu terlihat panik seraya mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya. Akashi dan yang lainnya jadi bingung melihat tingkah Pisuke yang tak biasa.

"Kenapa Pisukecchi jadi panik begitu-ssu?" tanya Kise heran.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia mau memberitahu sesuatu pada kita. Mungkin ada bahaya yang mengancam kita," jawab Akashi dengan tatapan waspada.

"Huh!" Midorima merasakan ada sesuatu, namun ini bukan tanda-tanda mengancam melainkan... Tanda-tanda apaan ini?

"Midorimacchi?" Kise menoleh ke arahnya. "Kamu menemukan sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya Pisuke mau memberitahukan kita kalau Haizaki sebenarnya sudah berada di sini. Lalu, dia kabur bersama anak buahnya nanodayo..." jawab Midorima.

"Cih! Kalau begitu, aku akan mengejarnya dan menangkap penjahat itu!" seru Aomine sambil bersiap lari untuk mengejar Haizaki, namun dicegah Akashi.

"Aomine, jangan!" sahutnya. "Ini masih malam. Bahaya kalau kita berjalan melalui hutan yang gelap ini. Bisa-bisa kita diterkam sama binatang buas atau mungkin salah satu dari Assassin akan membunuh kita."

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Haizaki?" Aomine berkilah.

"Daijoubu. Haizaki sepertinya sudah melihat pertarungan kita dengan anak buahnya, jadi dia nggak bakalan ke sini untuk menyerang kita. Mungkin dia mengatur rencana untuk melawan kita. Lebih baik kita di sini saja dulu sampai matahari terbit, baru kita akan keluar dari sini," jelas Akashi.

"Kieeek! Kieeek!" Pisuke mengeluarkan suara khas burung predatornya. Sepertinya dia setuju dengan pemiliknya.

"Sekarang... Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Sekarang..." Akashi menatap Master Nijimura yang masih terbaring kaku di ranjangnya. "Kita harus mengurus mayat Master kita. Ingat, ini perintah dan jangan kalian bantah," ucapnya tegas sambil menyeringai (muncul lagi deh wujud Bokushi-nya).

"Ba, baik/-ssu..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Setelah itu, kami menguburkan mayat Master dan pergi berkelana mencari Haizaki. Tapi, tak hanya itu, kami bertekad membasmi para Assassin yang mengancam keselamatan jiwa para manusia. Makanya, kami selalu membunuh para Assassin sepanjang perjalanan..." jelas Akashi. "Setelah kami bertemu Haizaki, kami hampir saja kalah bertarung dengannya..."

"Lalu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Lalu, kami dilindungi oleh Pisuke. Dia melawan Haizaki padahal dia belum kuat karena tubuhnya itu. Namun, dia ternyata burung yang hebat. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu membantuku melawan penjahat dan yang lain..." jawab Akashi sambil mengelus bulu Pisuke yang bertengger di tangannya.

"Begitulah kisah kami, Kurokocchi..." sambung Kise yang duduk di atas batu.

"Kira-kira ada yang mau kamu tanyakan, Kuro-chin? Nyam, nyam..." tanya Murasakibara di sebelah Kise seraya mengunyah sebuah roti.

"Ano... Apa kalian setiap hari melawan pembunuh berdarah dingin itu? Sepertinya itu sangat sulit bagi kalian..." sahut Kuroko.

"Itulah yang namanya takdir, Tetsu. Kami nggak bisa mengelaknya. Apalagi diriku sendiri..." ujar Aomine. "Aku sendiri nggak bisa mengelak diriku untuk melawan, yah kulakukan semampuku yang aku bisa... Ini juga kulakukan demi membalaskan dendam."

"Inilah hidup. Pilihan. Kamu bisa memilih untuk diam atau melawan. Aku dan yang lain memilih melawan karena itu lebih baik, nanodayo. Bukannya aku takut mati, tapi aku tak bisa diam kalau Master kami dibunuh sadis oleh Assassin apalagi seluruh manusia nodayo. Itu sangat kejam," sambung Midorima sambil mengocok kartu Tarot yang sekarang jadi 'Lucky Item'-nya.

"Kartu Tarot hari ini... The Wheel of Fortune," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu bergambar roda berputar. "Roda kehidupan itu bisa mengubah takdir siapapun. Setiap kali diputar, itu bisa mengubah keadaan yang baik berubah menjadi buruk atau sebaliknya nodayo. Tapi, kamu harus menjalaninya, apapun yang terjadi..."

"Hidup memang kejam-ssu..." kata Kise cengegesan.

"Urusai nanodayo," ucap Midorima. "Tak boleh mengeluh seperti itu."

"Sumimasen, minna..." kata Kuroko menunduk. "Maafkan aku karena aku telah memaksakan kalian menceritakan pengalaman pahit kalian, termasuk kematian Master Nijimura... Aku nggak tahu kalau kalian punya pengalaman seperti itu hingga kalian seperti ini," lanjutnya menyesal.

Akashi dan rekan-rekannya hanya menatap Kuroko sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Daijoubu, Kuroko. Lagipula, entah kenapa setelah aku menceritakan kisah hidup tentangku dan teman-temanku, aku jadi tenang. Karena semua hal yang ingin kukeluarkan pada seseorang yang kupercayai sudah kuceritakan padamu... Ini semua berkat kamu," ujar Akashi sambil menepuk bahu Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Akashi benar, Tetsu. Tak perlu kamu sesalkan itu. Kami malah berterima kasih karena ada seseorang yang mau mendengar cerita kami," ucap Aomine sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi ingat, Kuroko. Kalau kamu menceritakan ini pada orang lain, aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu karena kamu melanggar janjimu itu, nanodayo," kata Midorima tegas.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil. Dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur karena memiliki teman yang mau melindunginya bahkan bisa diajak untuk berbagi cerita.

"Sekarang, Aka-chin..." Tiba-tiba Murasakibara angkat bicara.

"Ya?" Akashi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kita apakan Zaki-chin? Boleh kuhancurkan dia?" tanya Murasakibara dengan aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sambil menggeret Haizaki yang masih terikat. Haizaki sendiri hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat Murasakibara.

"Ehm, silakan. Tapi, sebelum itu..." Akashi terdiam sesaat. "Kita harus menginterogasinya dulu."

"Eh, kok..." Murasakibara mengeluh kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau membantah gitu?" tanya Akashi dengan aura gelap yang tak kalah mengerikannya dengan Murasakibara. Murasakibara hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ng, nggak, kok..." Murasakibara menggeleng karena takut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Akashi sambil membuka selotip yang menutup mulut Haizaki. "Sekarang kamu, Shougo... Kamu harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kulontarkan padamu. Kalau kamu nggak menjawabnya maka..."

Haizaki yang menatapnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Akashi mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Haizaki hingga ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nyawamu akan melayang di ujung pedangku ini..." lanjut Akashi sambil tersenyum mengerikan. "Semua yang kuperintahkan padamu ini mutlak. Jangan membantahnya lagi. Mengerti?"

Haizaki mengangguk-angguk. Dia nggak berani melawan Akashi sekarang. Kalau dia melawan, Akashi tak segan-segan menggorok lehernya (sadis banget, ya?).

"Sekarang kutanyakan padamu... Kenapa kamu berani membunuh mantan gurumu, Shuzo Nijimura... Shougo?" tanya Akashi tegas. Pisuke yang bertengger di bahunya menatap tajam ke arah Haizaki. "Kieeeeek!"

Haizaki yang mendengar pertanyaannya hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Dia terdiam sesaat, lalu dia menjawab, "Aku disuruh oleh seseorang..."

Akashi dan rekan-rekannya, termasuk Kuroko terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Siapa seseorang yang dimaksud Haizaki?

To be continued

Ah, gomen update-nya lama... T_T

Tapi kalian masih mau membaca Fanfic-ku, kan? Seru nggak ceritanya? Kalau iya, aku akan melanjutkannya... ^^

Waduh, ceritanya masih panjang banget, ya. Seperti rel kereta api saja. Hehe... Tapi kalian penasaran, kan? :3

OK, aku akan melanjutkan Bab 7. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin mengakhiri cerita ini saking serunya... Sayang kalau aku discontinued maupun hiatus, bukan?

Alright, I have to go now. See you... ^o^ /

Dan nikmati hidangan penutupnya (emangnya makanan?) dariku. Maaf, garing. Hehe...

Omake

Ng-shuu Take 4

"Hiii... Mereka begitu kuat. Ayo kita mundur!" seru salah satu Assassin bersama rekan-rekannya. Mereka berlari meninggalkan 'Kiseki no Godai' untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Enyahlah kalian semua! Dan jangan kembali lagi..." seru Akashi sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Apa? Renyah?"

Akashi dan yang lain terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Murasakibara.

"Apa? Aku salah, ya?" tanyanya heran, menatap Akashi dan yang lain sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Kamu ini, Murasakibara. Pertarungan sudah selesai, malah melawak mulu nanodayo..." timpal Midorima membuat Aomine dan Kise menahan tawa. "Kamu pikir ini teater apa?"

"Eh, bukan begitu... Perutku lapar saja... Makanya, kupikir Akashi bilang, renyahlah." Murasakibara membela diri.

"Kamu ini salah dengar atau perutmu memang sudah lapar?" tanya Akashi heran plus bingung. Dia sebenarnya mau tertawa, namun tak berhasil (karena dia menganggapnya tak lucu (?)).

"Hei, apa hubungannya perut sama telinga?"


End file.
